<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always You by etherealhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883569">Always You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhalo/pseuds/etherealhalo'>etherealhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Music, Niall Horan - Freeform, Reunion, Romance, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhalo/pseuds/etherealhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'‘It was always you.’ Louis whispered, just for Harry to hear, his smile growing impossibly bigger, pulling Harry close again for another kiss, grabbing him by the waist.</p><p>‘Always you.’ Louis whispered again.</p><p> </p><p>–––</p><p>or, an au where harry and louis broke up but there might be hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Relationship, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Louis Tomlinson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hiii :)</p><p>so um. i started writing this story in the first lockdown, and quite frankly, i am not very satisfied with my writing AT ALL but it is what it is. i hope you can still enjoy the story, have some fun while reading it aaaand any feedback would be greatly appreciated!<br/>if you wanna come n have a chat or something my twitter is @ethereaIhalo (the first L is actually a capital i) and i'm always up to make friends and such.</p><p>for the sake of the story, let's just imagine that all the boys have finished their solo tours before covid19 and the 10 year anniversary happened. and also. that covid went away by the middle/end of 2020 otherwise my story won't hold much substance, so. but this is why this is an au, isn't it?</p><p>well anyways, i'll let you read the story now, hugs and kisses to you all x</p><p>-----</p><p>rewritten/edited: 2021 march</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>§ july 23rd, 2020 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was shaking. He was scared to death but he was also excited and happy and buzzing and felt like he was going to throw up due to his inner turmoil. But to be perfectly honest, he was more scared above everything else. He had never felt such mixed emotions since their first date. But it was quite understandable as hasn't seen him for 2 years. Well, face to face. He is literally in every magazine, on every social media platform, his songs are constantly playing in the radio, so it was hard for him to ignore the boy and not not miss him every second of every day.</p><p>'<em>You got this, you got this, you got this</em>.' He kept mumbling to himself while walking down the street to his house. He knew the way there, he could probably get there with his eyes closed, backwards. He used to walk so fast, he was basically running because it was so rare when they got some time to just themselves.</p><p>But this time it was different, he didn't even realise how slow he was. He wanted to see him as soon as possible but also needed time to think through what he was gonna say, and what the other's reaction is gonna be.</p><p>After all, he's trying to win his heart back. He knew he messed up, multiple times, and he regretted it every single time. He had to prove how much he still loved him. He had to say it out loud. And he wanted to show the world. Because now, he can. <em>Could.</em> There was no contract stopping him. There was no one telling him who to date. Their relationship depended on just them.</p><p>Well, first of all just on him and then on the other then both of them. <em>Details and whatnot,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>Nothing could stop him. He didn't care what the media would make of it later. He didn't have to play someone who he heard he was supposed to be anymore. He knew he had his fans' support because every one of them is supportive of them.</p><p>He got so lost in his thoughts that he suddenly found himself standing in front of his gate. He slowly looked up to the camera, took off the sunglasses and hat that was covering his face so no one would recognise him. He pressed the bell and waited. It was probably only about 5 seconds till he heard the buzzing sound which meant he could enter but he felt like it was 5 years. He pushed the gate in and started walking towards the door. Everything was just the way he remembered it. A small fountain to the right, surrounded by loads and loads of different flower he could never bother ti remember the names of, couple of trees and some bushes to the left, hiding the huge pull in the back of the garden. He walked the few steps leading to the big oak door (because, of course he had to have a fancy door) and shook his hair a bit, wringing his hands in his nervousness, trying to build up every ounce of courage he gained during his walk.</p><p>He finally knocked and waited.</p><p>He knew this door was open, he always left it open but he didn't feel like it was appropriate to open it, considering their status right now. His heart was beating twice as fast as usual and he was sweating. After what felt like a lifetime, the door opened.</p><p>And there he was. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>§ july 23rd, 2020 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing white shirt with quite a low v-neck so his tattoos were showing, black shorts, his hair very messy and wet, longer than the last time he saw him, his fringe just about hitting his chin. He probably just got out of the shower.</p><p>'Hi.'</p><p>His deep and raspy voice surprised Louis. He had forgotten how it sounds like when standing this close to him. It had an intimidating but also calming sense to it. Videos don't ever give back what it actually sounds like. He could listen to it all day.</p><p>'Hi.' Louis finally looked him in the eyes. He got so lost in the green irises he forgot everything he has planned to say.</p><p>'Well, come in then.'</p><p>Harry's face showed no emotion which was to be expected.</p><p>The last time they were here, they broke up and never spoke again.</p><p>'What are you doing here?'</p><p>'I wanted to...uh...I just wanted to...damn it, I don't know what I wanted. I had this whole speech prepared but now...the whole thing just seems so...stupid.'</p><p>Harry just pulled his left eyebrow up like he always does when Louis does something questionable. It's actually quite adorable that after all these years he still does that.</p><p>'I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything Harry, for fucking everything. I'm sorry I was a terrible boyfriend, I am sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most, I am sorry I let you down. I had the best guy in the world. And I fucked up. A million times. I was the luckiest guy and as I always do I fucked it up like an idiot. And I know last time you said you never wanna go through with it again. And I get it. I wouldn't wanna date me either. But...you know...I just have to try. You know I have to. There is no management to tell us what to do. It's just us. It...could be just us.'</p><p>Louis'  tears started to gather in his eyes.</p><p>'For fuck's sake Harry, I could not stop thinking about you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I do stupid things that hurt you because I am an idiot. And I am sorry...' Louis paused for a few seconds, trying to gather his thoughts 'if you want me to, I'll say I'm sorry every day for the rest of our lives, but I can't live without you. I love you.'</p><p>His voice was trembling by the end. This was definitely not what he has planned, he had this whole speech with reasons why he should take him back but to be honest, it was stupid and would've never worked. Harry's face was emotionless, yet again. Then, slowly, he lifted his head looked deep into Louis' eyes.</p><p>'Lou...I...'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ 10 years ago §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was so nervous, he couldn't even see if he went in to the right toilet and frankly, he couldn't care less. He had the worst anxiety he's ever had in his life because he wasn't used to performing in front of a lot of people. Especially professional judges like the ones here. He was just glad he had finally found a toilet.</p><p>'I swear this is the only one in this big ass building.'</p><p>He mumbled to himself quite angrily. There wasn't anyone in there to his luck. He opened one of the taps and let it run for a few seconds and splashed the ice cold water onto his face in hope that it would calm him down a bit. Then he stepped over to the toilets, when the door opened with a loud creaking sound, as another guy walked in.</p><p>He must have been around his age, maybe a bit older. His medium brown hair was swept to the side, almost blocking his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a shirt, a tie and a brown sweater.</p><p>Harry was too lost in admiring how good he looked. He actually had a feeling he had seen him before, but he couldn't make out where. It seemed like he didn't even acknowledge the existence of Harry, as he stepped to the toilet directly next to his.</p><p>As Harry just kept looking at him, he might have accidentally...well...peed on his shoes.</p><p>"Oops."</p><p>"Hi." He smirked at him, shaking his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe someone just peed on him.</p><p>He checked Harry out then simply left the toilet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>§ 9 years ago §</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on Harry's dad's porch. It was the night before the release of their very first song, <em>What Makes You Beautiful</em>. They were holding each other's hands but they weren't talking a lot. They were both too nervous. Harry finally broke the long silence</p><p>'I'm cold.'</p><p>Louis pulled him closer to his chest without saying a word. Although it didn't work and Harry was still freezing, his heart was filled with warmness. They sat like this, quietly for about another half an hour. Then Harry was the one to speak again.</p><p>'Lou...I...I love you'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ 8 years ago §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Harry you know doesn't mean anything.'</p><p>And Harry did know that. He was just too angry with Simon to care about the fact that Louis had nothing to do with it but he had to take his anger out on someone and Simon did not really care about their tantrum when he told them Louis would have to get a <em> girlfriend.</em></p><p>'Harry, please don't leave! Haz, I love you!'</p><p>This was Louis' first time saying that. He wasn't big on expressing emotions. But Harry was too upset and hurt to care about that. He needed to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ 7 years ago §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Guys would you keep it down? We're trying to sleep!' Zayn as usual was very grumpy in the early morning hours.</p><p>'Sorry!' Harry whispered pulling the small curtain back.</p><p>'Louis stop it, you know I'm ticklish.' he didn't get an answer, Louis just kissed him then after an hour of tickling his boyfriend he finally stopped.</p><p>'Good night Harry' Louis closed his eyes, pulled the boy even closer (like that was possible) and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ 6 years ago §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'I hate you!' Harry threw an open bottle of water at Louis 'How could you do this?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>§ 4 years ago §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Louis, I am so so sorry'</p><p>Harry had no idea how much his presence meant to Louis. He had just lost a very important person.</p><p>'I will always be here for you. Promise.'</p><p>And they just kept hugging each other. And Louis knew Harry meant it. He knew no matter what happened, when things get shit he knew he'd always have him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ a little over 2 years ago §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Get out of my house Louis. I never wanna see you again. NEVER!'</p><p>Harry was furious and sad and disappointed. He couldn't believe it. He had never felt such pain. He was crying in frustration. He couldn't comprehend that the person he loved the most could hurt him like that. It just never crossed his mind this could happen.</p><p>'But Harry I-'</p><p>'No buts, Louis, get the hell out!'</p><p>Louis had never seen him so mad. Not even the first time they broke up, not even any other time when they took a break. This was a new level of angry. This was the <em>"Louis fucked up so bad I'll never forgive him angry."</em> He knew he messed up and wanted to explain it but he also knew it could never be fixed. The damage he had done was too big. He had hurt the only person he never thought he could. He felt like the shittiest person on earth.</p><p>'I love you Harry and I always will. We'll be alright'</p><p>These were the last words Louis said to Harry before leaving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ present §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Lou...I...shit...I missed you'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>§ july 23rd 2020 §</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Yeah I know I was an idiot who hurt you, I know you will never forgive me put could you for a moment just listen to me? I know what I did was bad but I have uh...reasonable reasons that uh...'</p><p>Louis just kept on blabbering, he didn't even realise that Harry had already said something.</p><p>'Lou, hey, stop!' Harry put his hand on the guy's shoulders to calm him down but it only caused the shorter one to startle a bit. 'I said I missed you.'</p><p>'You what?'</p><p>Louis finally stopped talking. He definitely wasn't expecting Harry to say that. He was ready to be sent out of the house, he was ready to get yelled at but he wasn't ready for Harry to softly say, almost whisper the words <em>I miss you."</em></p><p>'I missed you Louis. I know I said I never wanna see you again and that hasn't entirely gone away. But you standing here, with your eyes shining of hope I just...I just think that you're right. What you did was...it was unforgivable. But even considering every single thing that was wrong with us, that we messed up, the fights, everything...I still love you. And I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. And this is hard for me to say because I tried to forget you. Of course I did, after what you did I never thought I'd wanna talk to you ever again. But here you are reminding me how much I actually do love you. Getting over you was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. But you just had to come, didn't you?  You always came even when things were hopeless.'</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say anymore. He was still very upset and deeply scarred. But after spending this much time apart, he took his time to really think about their relationship and he realised Louis is the love of his life. He was looking for him in every girl and guy he went on dates with. Those never grew into anything serious, his mind was set on Louis. Even with all the pain he caused him he was the only one who really got him. Their relationship was the perfect example of true love. It was a fine line, some might say. They always found their way back to each other, like a bad habit. Most of this strength probably came from having to hide their relationship at such a young age.</p><p>'Does this...does this mean you take me back?'</p><p>Louis couldn't believe his ears. He thought this was a lost cause, that he shouldn't have bothered to fly out to LA. But apparently it wasn't. A rock fell off his heart, he was extremely relieved. He thought he had just made a fool out of himself by coming all the way here, saying all these vulnerable things that are <em>so</em> unlike him and then of course getting rejected.</p><p>'I don't know Lou. I don't know if I can trust you as much as I did back then.'</p><p>'So...what does that mean?'</p><p>'Louis I don't know!' Harry snapped at him, keeping a constant, cold gaze on Louis' face, previous softness leaving no trace behind.</p><p>'What did you expect? Hm, honestly? You come out here, say all of these things which of course I believe because you are a lot of things but not a liar. And then I just take you back and pretend everything is great and we just pick up where we left off 2 years ago? No, no, no, that's not how it works'</p><p>'Then how does it?'</p><p>Louis was on the verge of bursting into tears. The rock just climbed back onto his body, pressing on his lungs, making it hard for him to breath. He thought everything was gonna be alright. Harry had said he missed him but now he doesn't wanna try again. Or does he? He was confused.</p><p>'Well I've never been through this, how should I know? The things is, I love you with all my heart but fucking hate you for what you did. And all this time, I pushed the loving part away, leaving space for hating you but now that you're standing in front of me all those feeling are coming back. And my mind is a mess. I am so confused.'</p><p>Harry took a step towards Louis. He wanted to kiss him so badly, he wanted to feel his body press against his, but he stopped himself from doing so. If Louis really was gonna make it right, they had to take it slow. He didn't wanna rush into it then get hurt again. He needed time to gain the lost trust back.</p><p>'What are you saying?' Louis stepped closer too, leaving only a few centimetres between them. For a brief moment he swears his saw Harry leaning towards him, his breath mixing with Louis'.</p><p>'It means...you have to make me trust you again. You have to make me fall in love with you over again.'</p><p>'What, you mean like I have to take you on <em>dates and buy you flowers and other couple-y, cheesy shit</em>?'</p><p>'That is exactly what I mean. You have to take me on dates and you have to do cheesy shit.'</p><p>Harry smirked, then he mocked Louis' confused face. He knew exactly he wasn't a one for going out, Louis was always more comfortable in sweats in their bedroom binging Mamma Mia for the billionth time with takeout boxes scattered around them. Taking Harry <em>out </em>on a romantic date would be not be his ideal strategy to someone's heart but if that's what he had to do to win Harry back, he'd fucking take him to a restaurant on Mars. Even thought their previous dates were fine for Harry at the time, they both grew up. He unintentionally smiled when thinking of those days. But he needed more now. He loved the simple dates they had but they weren't children anymore.</p><p>'Okay.'</p><p>Lou basically whispered the word. He hated the idea. But he knew he'd do everything to get the boy back. Even be a romantic sap, if that's what it took.</p><p>'Great. Pick me up tomorrow at 6pm.'</p><p>Harry's smile disappeared suddenly. He didn't wanna show how excited he actually was.</p><p>'What...what are we gonna do?'</p><p>'I don't know. You tell me. I'm just gonna be waiting here in a suit for you.'</p><p>He knew this would confuse Louis even more because they never went on dates that would require a suit.</p><p>'A suit? Okay, I'll figure something out.' Harry's face didn't change, he showed no emotion whatsoever. 'I will let myself out.'</p><p>He assumed Harry didn't want him to stay. After all, that would only lead to one of two things: an endless fight or endless kissing. Although he wouldn't mind the second option, Harry seemed like he wanted to take it slow this time so neither of the options would be beneficial for that.</p><p>'See you tomorrow.'</p><p>'Yeah.'</p><p>Harry just nodded then started going on his phone. The conversation was over for him. He didn't wanna look at Louis anymore because he knew he wouldn't be able to not burst out laughing at Louis' struggling face. He knew he messed his mind up with the suit. But it filled his heart with such warmness that he'd do that for him. Harry watched as Louis walked out the door. They were both smiling and were extremely happy but they didn't wanna show that to each other.</p><p>But somehow they knew the other was happy too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>§ september 28th, 2010 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Harry, are you ready to go?'</p><p>Louis started to get impatient. The other boy has been in the bathroom for over an hour now doing God knows what.</p><p>'Give me another minute Lou!'</p><p>Harry has been combing his hair for the past 20 minutes without noticing. He was very nervous about the evening, after all it was his first official date with Louis. They went out a few times before for coffee or to the cinema and they usually spend every night together watching movies, but this was like a <em>date</em> date. Louis came up with the idea, which surprised Harry. Later on in their relationship he admitted he only did it for Harry to be happy because he knew how much it would mean to him. They were planning to go to a fancy restaurant where they most likely don't belong because they are basically only kids.</p><p>'Okay I'm here.' Harry finally stepped out of the bathroom. 'Let's go.' He grabbed his coat because with the British weather you never know when it's gonna rain.</p><p>'You look...uh...good.'</p><p>This was Louis' first date with a guy so he didn't exactly know what to say. The whole situation seemed absurd because in bootcamp he tried to flirt with every single girl but he kept going back to teasing Harry and before he knew it he realised he was flirting with the boy and didn't even talk to anyone else. Harry was the first to initiate anything more than friendship on one drunken night. Or at least that's how Louis perceived it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ sometime during summer 2010 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All 5 members of the band drank a bit too much at Harry's. When they finally decided it was time to sleep Louis ended up going to Harry's room instead of the guest room. Harry saw the chance and climbed into the bed next to Louis. He was facing the wall so he put his arm around him then turned the boy around so they would be face to face. Harry thought he was sleeping so he gave him a soft kiss (just on the face though, he wasn't very sure of his feelings at the time). To his surprise the guy opened his eyes. To be honest, first he looked quite angry, probably because he didn't know who it was because it was pitch dark in the room. But when he recognised Harry's curls, his face immediately changed. He had the biggest smile Harry has ever seen.</p><p>'What did I get that for?'</p><p>Harry couldn't decide what Louis' intention with that was, he couldn't make it out if it was sassy AND appreciative, if it was just simply sassy, if it was a bit hateful or any of the sort. He didn't answer for a while, he didn't know what to say so he just stared into the darkness hoping it would be forgotten. But of course it wasn't.</p><p>'Hm?' Louis asked again.</p><p>'For being amazing.' Harry immediately regretted saying that. He had no idea what went through him. After the toilet incident this was the second most embarrassing moment in his life. 'No wait forget that. I'm just drunk. Good night.' He let go of the boy and turned his back on him hoping they would leave this topic forever.</p><p>'No, you don't get out that easily, I wanna hear more about how amazing I am.'</p><p>Louis teased but Harry just ignored him. Then he felt Louis' arms sneak around him and a gentle pull. Now they were definitely in a big spoon-small spoon position. They didn't talk after this, just fell asleep. It felt weird for both of them but none of them tried to break it up because it was the good kind of weird. They didn't talk about it the following morning, or ever again. It just became regular for them to sleep like that but nothing more has happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ september 28th, 2010 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'You do too.'</p><p>Harry smiled back at the boy. He could tell he was extremely nervous and his confident and sassy self was nowhere to be found. Their relationship so far hasn't been very serious, they hadn't said anything about it to anyone and they hadn't talked about it themselves but there was an obvious attraction. They spent every free minute they had together, they slept next to each other but nothing else happened. Louis knew this date was gonna change everything.</p><p>The restaurant they chose was quite close to them so they decided to just walk there. They walked very close to each other and their hands kept touching from time to time. They didn't know when it happened but by the time they arrived they were holding each other's hand. Louis opened the door for Harry then they walked in.</p><p>'Um, we have a reservation for a table for 2.'</p><p>Harry's voice was shaking, he was scared of what people would think of them. Louis, this time confidently, grabbed Harry's hand and gave him a squeeze to reassure the boy he was with him and it'd be fine. It didn't look like much but it became a habit for them to do it every time one of them felt insecure. It was subtle, quick, but was worth more than a thousand words. The waiter led them to a table at the back of the restaurant where they weren't very visible. After they ordered a very awkward silent period came. They didn't know what to say.</p><p>'So...' Harry broke the silence with a smile on his face.</p><p>'So.' came the answer.</p><p>Then they started talking about everything as usual, jumping between topics, but trying to avoid the elephant in the room, their relationship, or whatever they had. Believe it or not, it was because of the waitress that it came up that day. She (may I add, very rudely) asked what a gay couple was doing there. (As they later found out she was fired for being rude and disrespectful to same sex couples)</p><p>'No...no we're not-' Harry tried to explain that they were actually just friends, before they get kicked out for something that wasn't even exactly real at the time but Louis cut him off.</p><p>'Yes, we are actually.' He grabbed Harry's hand and smiled at her. 'And if it's alright with you I'd like to pay because you are very clearly are not fond of me and my boyfriend and I want our first date to be special. H, we're leaving.' The waitress came back with the check, maybe a bit embarrassed to get lectured by an 18 year old. Louis put down an amount of cash that would just about cover it. Harry has never seen him so upset so he thought it would be better if he didn't say anything and just followed the boy out of the restaurant.</p><p>'Disgusting. It's not 1950 anymore, let us live for fuck's sake.'</p><p>'Lou stop.' Harry grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 'Calm down.'</p><p>'How could I? This evening was supposed to be special. I wanted you to enjoy our first date. I know how much you care about these things, I don't give a shit but you do so I don't want a waitress messing it up for you' For a guy who didn't like fancy dates he seemed genuinely upset.</p><p>'It was special though.' Harry didn't care about the waitress or the fact that they barely just started eating. All he could think about was that Louis called him his boyfriend and that was worth more than anything.</p><p>'What are you talking about?' Lou saw how calm he was so it kind of calmed him down too.</p><p>'The thing you said back there...boyfriend.' Harry wanted this to sound a bit cheeky and sassy but he couldn't hide the happiness in his voice. Louis' face changed from upset to something Harry could only describe as oh-fuck-i-didn't-wanna-say-that. This made Harry insecure. Did he not mean it that way?</p><p>'Oh yeah that.'</p><p>'What, you didn't mean it?'</p><p>Now it was Harry's turn to be upset. He thought they finally made progress from something more than friends to an actual relationship but it seemed like he was wrong. He didn't get an answer.</p><p>'Oh so you are not gonna say anything, great, as us-'</p><p>But he couldn't finish the sentence.</p><p>Because Louis kissed him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>§ july 24th, 2020 §</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was thinking about his first date with Louis as he was getting ready. The memories brought some tears in his eyes but he wiped them away because this was not the time to cry. He was very tempted to put on one of his flamboyant suits, he would've felt good in a purple one but he decided to go with a plain black. He thought a colourful suit would bring unnecessary attention to them which they didn't exactly need.</p><p>The fans were especially pumped now, that it's the 10th anniversary of the band. They have been planning to do something special, maybe even get back together but they didn't know what yet, so they haven't said anything about it to anyone yet, they were waiting with it to surprise the fans even more. For now, all of them (yes, even Zayn) just posted a picture with #10yearsof1d #thankyou and that's it.</p><p>And even with just that, they broke all kinds of social media records.</p><p>Harry looked into the mirror to check how he looked one last time, then headed downstairs. It was 5.55pm so Louis was supposed to come soon. He hoped he still always shows up 3 minutes earlier, like he did since the start of their relationship. Harry kept checking the time but it went incredibly slow. He finally heard the sound of the buzzer and he basically ran to let Louis in. He pressed the button and unlocked the door. He changed his facial expressions, he didn't wanna let Louis know how excited he was.</p><p> </p><p>Louis put on the only suit he could find. He usually gets one made for award shows but other than that he never wears them. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn one. He was very uncomfortable and the still shining sun didn't help at all. He was sweating like he had just come from the gym. Wearing a suit in LA is not the smartest thing to do. But even this couldn't break his happiness, he was pumped about their date. He arrived exactly 3 minutes before 6pm, as usual. After he pressed the bell the gate opened almost immediately so he knew Harry was prepared to open it any time. That must have meant he was excited too. Louis struggled to read the boy yesterday, he didn't seem so pleasant about seeing Louis, but on the other hand he was the one to initiate the date. He used to be good at knowing what Harry was thinking, just by looking at him for a split second.</p><p>'Hi' Louis opened the door without knocking because he knew it'd be open. Well he hoped and he was right.</p><p>'Hi. I see you found the only suit you own.'</p><p>Oh, so they were off to a cheeky start. Harry wasn't like that until they started spending more time together. Louis made him like this which not many people appreciated but what could he do about it?</p><p>'And what about you? Where are the flowers Haz?'</p><p>'Didn't wanna make you blind with my colourful suit. Have you planned anything?'</p><p>Harry quickly changed subjects, because it was hard for him to keep a straight face for multiple reasons. One of them was how amazing Louis looked in a suit. The other one was being called Haz. He couldn't remember the last time that happened.</p><p>'I have, actually, thank you for asking. I think you'll like it. We need to take a car though.'</p><p>'Be my guest.' Harry handed Louis a key to a Range Rover and showed him the way to the garage.</p><p>They sat in the car, Louis started the it and drove off. They were going out of the city which Harry didn't really understand but didn't ask questions. They were sitting in dead quiet.</p><p>'Can I turn on the radio?'</p><p>Louis was going crazy from the silence. Harry just pressed the button without reacting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And since it has been 10 years they were formed, here is Little Things by One Direction!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'I can't believe this. Every fucking time.' Harry closed his eyes and put his hands on his face. The song started playing and Zayn's voice cut through the silence.</p><p>'Should I look for something else?'</p><p>'No, leave it on.' he said with a sigh.</p><p>Little Things was one of Harry's favourite songs they ever released, he just really liked the lyrics.</p><p>He started humming the song as Liam's part came on, then soon Louis joined too. By the time they got to the first chorus, they were both softly singing, they could barely hear each other though. Louis' solo was next, first quietly, then louder and louder he sang along to it. Then it was Harry's turn. They sang the second chorus on the top of their lungs. And right there and then, the ice broke between them. It's hard to explain what exactly happened, they were just singing in the sunset, a song that meant a lot to them, just having fun. They both sang the iconic '<em>you sing</em>' part in Niall's solo which was followed by a laughter, then they got right back into singing.</p><p>
  <em>"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, 'cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to, and I'm in love with Lou, and all his little things"</em>
</p><p>Harry sang these lines without thinking, as he used to sing it at most concerts, like a habit. This time he didn't to it intentionally but it just came out.</p><p>'Oh, it is very true.' He only whispered this to himself, hoping Louis wouldn't hear it because the music and his singing were too loud. But Louis heard him crystal clear but didn't say anything because he knew he wasn't meant to hear it, so he just smiled.</p><p>'That was fun.' They looked at each other, to check whether the other enjoyed it too.</p><p>'Yeah it was. These One Direction guys knew something. I wish I could've been part of it.' Louis bursted out laughing on Harry's comment.</p><p>'It's sad the are on a hiatus, innit?'</p><p>Just as Harry was about to react, Louis cut him off. 'Oh, we're here!'</p><p>'Where did you bring me?'</p><p>'Remember our first date?'</p><p>'Yes, vividly.'</p><p>Harry finally didn't try to hide his smile. Yes, his initial plans were to let Louis back slowly into his life, but singing with Louis made him realise he just wants to be with him as soon as possible because they already wasted so much time with pretending. He was tired of it. They pretended way too much. He just wanted to be with the boy freely. He didn't care what he had done in the past, he knew this time would be different.</p><p>'Well, turns out they have the same restaurant here too. Yes, I know the waitress there wasn't fond of us but yesterday I came by to make sure that wouldn't happen again.'</p><p>'Let's go in then.' This time Harry was the one to open the door.</p><p>'We have a reservation under the name Tomlinson.'</p><p>'Oh yes, follow me Sir.' The waiter went to the back of the restaurant to a table that already had food on it.</p><p>'Remember how we never got to finish our dinner the first time? Well I thought we could make up for it now.'</p><p>Remembering the first date, another thing struck Louis. Should he take a risk and say it? He pulled out the chair for Harry and decided to only whisper.</p><p>'Boyfriend.'</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this chapter way before the anniversary happened but i didn't wanna change the story to that, so please just bare with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>§ september 2nd, 2011 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Guys, we need to talk.'</p><p>Harry and Louis knew they have messed up. They were spotted yesterday in a restaurant holding hands, then later kissing. Nobody posted anything about it, they weren't in any magazines yet but there was some buzzing in the media. And of course Simon was one of the first people to be notified about this.</p><p>'You are not big enough yet to be of any interest in the media, the news of you being together wouldn't mean anything. But later on in your careers it could cause you some serious trouble if this gets out now. I have negotiated for a while with them and all pictures and videos are deleted, they won't be released. But I suggest you be damn careful from now on, I don't want you to be seen together anywhere if at least one of the other boys isn't with you. I don't know what's going on with you two and frankly I don't care but it has got to stop. If you ever want a career in music you can't be in "love" with your bandmate.'</p><p>He said the word love with such disgust and hate, Harry almost started to cry.</p><p>'I don't care what you do behind closed doors, go have sex for all I care, but I don't like this. For fuck's sake, you would let your music careers go down the drain and for what? A little love?'</p><p>There it was again, the tone. Harry couldn't hold the tears in any longer.</p><p>'But you know what, you will realise a love like this will never last, so just go on, but until then don't you dare show any affection in public. Do you have any idea what a gay couple would do to the whole group? Do you think they'd still be friends with you, if your stupid little fling would interfere with your success? You have other people to think about, not just yourselves. They'd hate you for the rest of their lives.'</p><p>'But they are okay with it!'</p><p>Louis protested, seeing how angry Harry was, not even being able to say a word.</p><p>'For now, yes. I've caught you two in time. You haven't released a song yet so nobody really cares, only small magazines but it would take me about 2 phone calls to destroy them so they backed off. So here's what you're gonna do: you can't sit next to each other at any of the interviews. No more interviews with just the two of you, I do not wanna clean up your mess after you act like a couple. One of you has gotta get a girlfriend, so we can use her anytime people assume you two are together.'</p><p>'You can't tell us what to do!'</p><p>Harry said, now in tears. He wanted two things in life, to find love and to make it as a singer. He thought it would be easy in One Direction, especially with Simon as their manager, he always believed he wanted what's best for the boys but now he learned he only cares about money. He would rip apart two people just to make more money. He already talked about changing their personalities for the public, so they would be more likeable for young girls but this was just simply disgusting. He didn't understand what was the problem with them being together.</p><p>He was just 17 and in love, how could've he understood it?</p><p>'Actually I can. Because I am the one who's gonna make you or break you. I am the one who decides whether you are worth keeping. But you know, if you'd rather be in a relationship that's not gonna last instead of being successful with the band, be my guest. I can get the pictures released and then officially break off your contract with Modest. You are someone now, but it would take me 5 minutes to make the world forget who you are. I don't care, you are replaceable.'</p><p>'Don't you dare say that to my boy. Don't you dare tell him he's replaceable because he's not. And you know that damn well too.' Louis was furious. He talked slowly and it was intimidating in a sense, even though his voice was shaking. He knew Harry was quite insecure so Simon saying he's replaceable will basically destroy him.</p><p>'Never say that to him, ever again.'</p><p>'We're getting cocky now, are we? You think I won't destroy you too, if I'm in the mood for that? You are even more easily replaceable than Harry, you are not even worth as much as him.'</p><p>And this was the moment Harry broke out of his daydreaming thoughts about how much easier their love would be if they weren't in a band. Simon saying Louis is worth less than him? Louis was the one to keep the band together and nobody could see that because they made him "the joker" of the group. Simon didn't like his voice so he barely got any solos on the album, even though he was the most trained out of all of them due to his age.</p><p>His blood was boiling and the vein on his neck started popping. He stood up with the intention of hitting him. He didn't care if he'd be fired, he was so pissed he didn't care about anything else. Luckily Louis knew what he was about to do, so he quickly pulled him back onto his seat before he'd do anything stupid. He knew it would only make things worse.</p><p>'It's not worth it, Haz. Just sit down, and calm down please.'</p><p>'You are lucky your little boyfriend' - yes, this was said with such disgust that can't be explained with words - 'stopped you. If you had done what you wanted, you wouldn't have a job.'</p><p>Simon paused for a moment, glaring at the pair with such disgust, it was touchable.</p><p>'Here's the deal you two idiots, you do whatever you want inside but never do anything couple-like in public. You can decide which one of you wants a girlfriend and let me know tomorrow.'</p><p>'And what if we don't do what you ask?'</p><p>'Then, my dear Louis, I will change you contracts so that you legally won't be allowed to be together. You are just too young to understand what your relationship would bring you. And now get out of here.'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>§ july 25th, 2020 §</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Now you're probably thinking: where is their date? Why don't we know anything about it? The truth is, there is actually nothing to know. They just sat, ate, talked and left. They talked about everything, but also nothing. There was no mention of the band, music, their past, their relationship. They only talked about casual things, like what they've been up to lately, a movie they saw a week ago and hated or loved. So, as I said, everything but nothing. But it was fine that way, neither of them minded. They needed time to find each other again and the only way to do that was to talk like two people who didn't have to hide the entirety of their relationship and who don't have all that the pressure from the media. They needed to talk like casual people, not like famous musicians.</p><p>The only mentionable point on the date was when a fan spotted them and asked for a picture. They said yes, the picture was taken of the three of them and then she left. She was quite respectful, didn't ask any questions about what they were doing, not even any questions about the band. She just asked for a picture, told them how much their music meant to her and how much she loved them. They didn't think much of it that night. It didn't even cross their minds that them being seen together could cause troubles. As they finished eating, Harry drove back to his house and offered Louis to stay. There was a slight misunderstanding, he thought he'd be sleeping with Harry but that was too soon for him. So Louis went downstairs to the guest room. Both of them fell asleep immediately not worrying about anything. Oh boy, how they should have.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was the first to wake up in the morning. For the first time in a while, he was happy. Their date yesterday filled him up, even though it wasn't much, but he was just so happy to have spent time with Louis. He'd never admit this to him, but that didn't make it less true. As every person in today's world, he checked his phone right after waking up and went on Twitter. He ignored all the calls, emails and messages, it was too early in the morning for that. Although he didn't reply much on social media, and people thought he wasn't on there too often, he always read what the fans were posting. It just made his day better, to see all the positivity. So in hope of some more happiness he went on it today too. It was a big mistake, because as soon as he saw what was on there, his good mood went away.</p><p>Every single picture he saw was of him, Louis, and the fan last night. #larry was trending worldwide, and all the fans were posting about is how they knew Larry was real. No one seemed to care about the reunion anymore, this was way more interesting for them. He needed a few minutes to actually process what that picture did.</p><p>They basically came out. Or well. Let everyone know they do not hate each other.</p><p>He checked some online magazines too, they were there too. And on Instagram. They were everywhere. All the emails and messages were about that too, some were from friends, some from magazines, some from family. The whole situation felt like the first time they were caught out on a date, except this time the picture really did get out.</p><p>'Louis, come here! Now!'</p><p>His voice was trembling, though he didn't know why. Was it anger, excitement, disappointment? It took a few minutes for the guy to walk up the stairs. He was only wearing boxers which Harry would've appreciated in any other situation but not now.</p><p>'Put this on.' He threw a shirt at Louis. He slowly put it on.</p><p>'What is it? I was still sleeping.'</p><p>His voice was raspier than ever, his hair was a mess and he seemed extremely upset to be woken up. What the hell could have Harry wanted of him at 8am? He should've known he hated waking up early. He was half asleep, but as he saw Harry basically shaking, eyes starting to tear up and the vein popping on his neck, he was more alert. He knew Harry well, he knew what every of these signs meant but he has never seen them at the same time. He has never seen him like this, but he knew something was really wrong.</p><p>'This.'</p><p>Harry just simply gave his phone to Louis, with Twitter open.</p><p>'Fuck.'</p><p>That was all Louis could say, there were no other words that came to his mind. On the picture it was very obvious they were on a date. They just came out to the world without realising.</p><p>'Yes. Fuck. What are we gonna do?</p><p>'Nothing? I don't know H, we aren't bound to contracts anymore so I guess it's our decision what we're gonna do with...us?' His tone wavered at the end, not entirely sure where they stood relationship-wise.</p><p>'I guess um, we could...we could...'</p><p><em>deny</em> it. That's what Harry felt like he had to say. It is not what he wanted, he didn't wanna deny something that was true, but he didn't know how Louis felt about it so he just stuttered.</p><p>'There really is nothing much for us to do now Harry. We can deny it, sure, we can say it wasn't a date, but do you really think anyone's gonna believe that? Plus...'</p><p>He struggled to say what he was about to. They both suffered because to their management and Louis had enough of pretending and lying, after all he was the one with a girlfriend for almost 10 years. Thankfully with the Modest contract ending, they could "break up".</p><p>Louis just wanted to come clean but only if Harry wanted it too.</p><p>"Do...do you even wanna deny it?' He quietly added these last few words, not sure how the other would react.</p><p>'I...I don't know Lou. I don't know what I wanna do.'</p><p>Harry felt useless and weak. He knew the logical thing would be to deny the whole thing, he knew it would be better for both of their careers. But the last thing on his mind was his career. He felt like he has lost control. The only time he felt like that was when he was asked about Louis. It was a sensitive topic for him.</p><p>'Then we don't do anything. We stay low.'</p><p>Louis saw that Harry was about to break, he saw that he was gonna cry so he just said the "best" solution he could come up with. And he was right, as Harry looked into his eyes, his tears started falling.</p><p>Louis was upset about the situation, but what mostly upset him was to see Harry like this. He hated seeing him broken. He pulled the other guy into a hug, and started stroking his back. The hug somewhat calmed both of them down.</p><p>'We won't go anywhere. We won't post anything. We won't talk to anyone. We'll just wait a few days until the whole thing settles down. Alright?'</p><p>He pushed Harry away for a few seconds just to see his reaction. He just nodded but immediately went back into the hug. Harry could always find protection in Louis' arms, even when everything was messed up. As long as he had him by his side, he felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>They just stood there, hoping things would settle down. They didn't for a few days afterwards, but they had each other. And that was all they needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the next few days exactly as Louis suggested. They turned off their phones and laptops so they wouldn't even feel the temptation to answer emails or calls. They had no idea what was going on in the outside world. They used their time together well though. They spent the time making things better between them, making old scars hurt less. Louis told Harry every day how sorry he was. They finally talked about every mistake they ever did and promised each other not to ever do those again. They talked about all the big fights they had and said sorry for everything the threw at each other that they didn't really mean. And it actually made a difference. They could feel their bond getting stronger. They started to fall for each other even more.<br/>They would stay up till 4am, talking and laughing most of the time, with the help of some alcohol. Nothing intimate happened between them, not even a single hug or kiss although they were both desperate for it. Harry knew he had to be the one to take the first step because their relationship was pending on whether he'd forget the other or not. And Louis knew that well so he didn't do anything.</p><p>One night, they had one too many drinks and finally something happened. It was around 1am, they were both drunk. Not extremely drunk but the alcohol took over their actions, they weren't thinking fully straight.</p><p>'Harry I'm hungry.'</p><p>Louis whined. They were sitting in the living room, empty bottles of wine in front of them and a cigarette in Louis' hand. Harry was too drunk to tell him off for smoking in the house.</p><p>'What should I do about that? There's cereal, you can have that.' He knew Louis wouldn't be happy with that but he was too drunk and too tired even think about cooking.</p><p>'No...' Louis looked disgusted at the thought of that just as Harry expected 'please cook me something."</p><p>He lay his desperate puppy eyes on Harry because he knew he couldn't refuse to act when he looked like that. Those eyes always broke Harry, staring into the blue irises made him weak.</p><p>'No Louis, it's too late.'</p><p>'Please.'</p><p>Louis moved closer, leaving only an inch between their bodies. He bit his lip and looked into Harry's eyes</p><p>'Please.' he mumbled again. Harry couldn't resist anymore.</p><p>'Alright'. </p><p>He gave in, standing up. He walked to the kitchen, Louis putting out his cigarette and following behind him.</p><p>While Harry was taking out the ingredients, Louis looked for another bottle of wine. When he found one, he just sat on the top of the dining table. He could tell Harry didn't like that but he just shrugged then he let him be, it wasn't worth arguing about. Louis didn't even bother to get glasses, he drank straight from the bottle.</p><p>'Hey!' Harry acted like he was angry at him for doing that 'Leave me some of it too!' Louis handed the bottle to him and watched as the other boy drank nearly half of it in a few seconds.</p><p>'Harry, don't drink the whole thing.'</p><p>They were kind of fighting like two children. This is what alcohol did to them. They were either extremely childish or extremely sexual. There was no in-between.</p><p>They shared the rest of the wine while Harry was cooking. By the time he already finished, they were both completely wasted. The next things Harry did were completely influenced by the alcohol. At least that's what he told himself so he wouldn't feel bad for his own promise to himself at waiting with it. As Louis was looking for yet another bottle, Harry stepped behind him and first hugged him then turned him around so now they were face to face.</p><p>'Harry, what are you doing?'</p><p>He didn't get an answer, Harry just grabbed the back of his thighs, right under his bum and lifted him on to the counter. He did this with such ease, Louis was actually surprised.</p><p>'Don't move'</p><p>He whispered in Louis ear, then stepped to the oven to take the food out. He made a simple roasted chicken, although they never actually got to eat it. The next morning they found it cold on the kitchen table not even remembering how it got there.</p><p>He put it on the table then stepped back between Louis' legs. For a few minutes they were just staring at each other, analysing every single detail of each other's face, both breathing heavily. Harry's hands were on the counter next to Louis, and the other's hands were resting on his waist. Harry finally leaned in, first giving soft kisses all over Lou's face, then he moved on to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Harry's point of view]</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>I felt guilty for having broken down and kissing Louis. I promised myself I'd wait but I was desperate to kiss him, to taste him. I have been waiting 2 years for this moment. The alcohol definitely influenced my actions but I didn't mind. It eased my guilt and it made me more confident.</p><p>I lifted my arms, gently placing my arms on Louis' knees then started running my hands up and down Louis' thighs and I eventually rested them on his waist. First he just pulled me closer then his hands gently latched on my t-shirt and he kissed me even more intensely. I lifted him off the counter and started pushing him towards the stairs but we didn't stop kissing for a moment. I have no clue how we managed to walk up the stairs without falling over. As we got back to my room, he pushed me onto the bed. We kissed harder than ever before in our relationship. We both missed each other so much, we didn't even realise that up until this moment.</p><p>As we were laying on the bed, he pulled away for a few seconds. He looked deeply into my eyes as he was looking for reassurance I wanted to do this even though I was the one to initiate it. But he always checked on me, from the start of our relationship, he was always scared he'd pressure me into something I didn't want. But I wanted it. He knew that I knew what he was doing so I nodded ever so slightly.</p><p>Right as he got the okay from me, he slid up his hand on my body and stopped at my neck. He took a shaky breath and kissed me again. He started peppering my face with soft kisses then moved on to my neck. The gentleness of his actions disappeared as he started to suck and lick on my neck, giving me a huge hickey right at the side of my neck.</p><p>He pushed me further up on the bed until my head hit one of the pillows then he straddled me. He started moving down, first giving kisses around my collarbone then moved even further down. As he was busy with that, I started unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants. I could feel his smile against my stomach.</p><p>He pulled my t-shirt off then started running his fingers around my butterfly tattoo. I don't remember when and how exactly it came off but he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. As we found out next morning, I took it off him as we were walking up the stairs, God knows how though. He moved back to my mouth, this time putting his full weight on me. </p><p>I took him into a tight hug, first only holding onto his back then slowly slid my hands down to his bum and gently squeezed it. He moaned, just a tiny bit which always turned me on. I squeezed harder, earning a bigger moan from him and by this time I was almost fully hard. But I didn't mind, I could feel he was hard too by the pressure on my thigh. He slid his fingers under the waistband of my boxers. I thrusted my hip up so he could remove it. He was working quickly, removing his own underwear too.</p><p>'You're beautiful.' </p><p>He whispered in my ear then gently bit on it. The next thing I felt was his mouth on my cock. I haven't felt this in so long so even this small friction caused me to moan and feel immense pressure. He worked quickly, almost desperately. He licked and sucked and twisted his tongue, so I came relatively quickly, right into his mouth. He swallowed everything down. Just as I was about to return him the favour, I felt warmth against my stomach, which meant he had come just from this. I pulled him up, so our heads would align and looked into his eyes and his pupils were still blown, barely showing any of the blue. I clutched my fingers around his neck, slightly sitting up so I could kiss him. He pushed me back on the pillow and again, put his full weight on me, deepening the kiss.</p><p><br/>We spent the whole night together. Mostly not sleeping but no one has to know that.</p><p>Around 5am we were both exhausted so I hugged him to my chest, and we fell asleep like that.</p><p>I've waited 2 years for this and it was better than I could've ever imagined.</p><p>When his breathing slowed down and I was sure he was asleep I took the courage to mumble 'I love you' in his ears, then I fell asleep too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you've come this far, some feedback would be highly appreciated ‹3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>[Harry's point of view]</em> </strong>
</p><p>I woke up extremely late, it was almost 3pm. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy. I was really hungover. I didn't remember much of last night, only some memories were flashing in my mind. I turned my head to the left to find Louis still asleep, softly snoring. I didn't wanna wake him up so I carefully climbed out from under the sheets. I went downstairs to make myself a coffee. I saw the shirt Lou was wearing yesterday in the middle of the staircase. I had no idea how it got there so I just picked it up to smell it. As his smell reached my lungs some more pictures from yesterday night entered my mind. My face turned red from the thoughts. Even though we have done this a million times it still excites me as much as the first time and still makes me happy. I kept the shirt in my hand as I was making the coffee, sniffing it every once in a while. Just when I finished drinking, I saw Louis walking down the stairs.</p><p>'Morning.'</p><p>Even though his hair was a mess and his eyes were still red, his smile was honest and seeing him made me really happy.</p><p>'Hi.' I stepped next to him, quickly kissing his forehead then went upstairs to shower. 'There is some left for you.'</p><p>I yelled before stepping into the bathroom. I didn't hear whether he said anything. I stepped in the shower then just let the hot water bury me while I was thinking about last night. As I started waking up more and more, tons of new pictures from it flashed before my eyes.</p><p>A few minutes later I heard the door open. Louis just undressed without a word and stepped in next to me. He stared at me for a while, checking every inch of my body out, taking it all in like he was seeing it for the first time. Then he aggressively pushed me against the shower wall and kissed me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>§ september 28th, 2010 §</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Me and Louis were laying next to each other in the bunk bed that X-Factor provided for us. Louis' head was placed on my chest so his hair was tickling my neck and mouth. I was quietly playing with it, listening to his constantly slowing breathing. Since he kissed me, we haven't said a word to each other. It surprised us both, but I think especially him. Just when I thought he was asleep, he mumbled my name.</p><p>'Hazza?' He climbed off of me, first to his back, then turned his whole body towards me, so I did the same. I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes, which this time were full of fear and a bit of embarrassment.</p><p>'Yes, love?' The nickname visibly came unexpected to him, his eyes became bigger and he gulped but he didn't mention it just smiled. I hoped it's because he liked it.</p><p>'I-I-I have never...never uh...kissed a guy before.' He admitted, with his voice shaking and breathing extra heavy. He closed his eyes then squeezed them hard, like he was hoping it would make him disappear and it would undo what he just said.</p><p>'And?' I asked softly, knowing there was something else. His sentence didn't feel finished, I knew that there is something else he wants to tell me.</p><p>'I'm...I don't...I have never...' he was choking on words, he was looking for the right way to say whatever it was that was bothering him.</p><p>'It's okay, you can tell me anything.' I smiled to reassure him. I brushed his brown locks out of his eyes so I could look into them.</p><p>'I have never liked a boy before.' He said this so quietly and quickly I could barely hear him. 'I have never thought of a guy like<em> that. </em>I have never kissed one before, I've only been with girls. I'm...I didn't know I was...' he didn't wanna say the word.</p><p>He hasn't accepted himself yet and wasn't ready to say it out loud. He was battling with it, whether it was true or not, whether he really felt something for me, or was it just a moment of teenage craziness? Finding and accepting yourself isn't an easy thing to do, especially when the reason behind your questioning is your best friend, your bandmate.</p><p>'Harry I didn't know I could feel this way about a guy.' His voice was even quieter than before. A tear came out of his eyes but he wiped it away immediately. He didn't want to seem even more vulnerable than he already was. 'And I don't want to feel this way about you. Or any guy. I don't want to. I don't. I don't.' he kept repeating it like it was a sin. And it might have felt like one for him at the moment. At this point the tears came falling down his face. But it wasn't a hysterical cry, it was a painful, full of regret cry.</p><p>'Hey, it's alright Lou. It's alright, You're alright.' I pulled him back on my chest and gave soft, little kisses in his hair, trying to calm him down and make sure he felt safe with me, to make sure he could really tell me anything. Maybe he was the older one, but in this situation he was just a little, scared boy.</p><p>'What's wrong with me?' His voice sounded genuine. He really thought there was something wrong with him for feeling this way. When we first slept together, he didn't make much of it, he just thought it's what close friends do and we never really talked about it. So tonight, when they thought we were a couple and he agreed, almost like a reflex, he confused even himself, then he kissed me which just made it worse. I had already come to terms with my sexuality but very clearly he hasn't. His kiss was even unexpected for me, so how could he have felt? I got lost in my thoughts so Louis had to ask again, snapping me back into the moment.</p><p>'Harry, what's wrong with me?'</p><p>'Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing, you understand? You are perfect.'</p><p>'But I feel these things about you...a guy...that I don't want to feel. Things that are not normal to feel for your best friend.' This was the first time he admitted he had some kind of feelings for me.</p><p>'Louis, nothing is wrong with you. Please don't say that.' It hurt me deeply that he thought it was wrong for him to feel this way.</p><p>'What will I do? What will we do?' The way that he corrected himself showed me that he was deadly scared of the situation. He needs me for this, he can't come to terms with the whole situation on his own.</p><p>'We will figure it out, okay? Don't worry about that now, we will figure it out. Together. I promise.' My hand was resting on his waist up until this moment but now I looked for his hand so I could squeeze it.</p><p>'And what about...others? What will they think?' His voice was trembling. These fears were real. After all we were on a tv show together, we had the public eye on us. Figuring your sexuality and relationship out on camera didn't sound so appealing. I haven't even thought of that before, it scared me too but I decided to be strong for him.</p><p>'Don't worry about anyone. You will...we will be alright.'</p><p>'And what if they...what if someone asks?'</p><p>'Just be brave Louis. Always be brave.' I sighed. This is what my mom said to me when I told her I liked guys. 'Promise me you will always be brave.'</p><p>'I promise.'</p><p>All of his muscles were stiff throughout the conversation but now they started to ease up. The worry in his eyes started to disappear, something entirely different was visible in them. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but he seemed relieved and happier. I let go of his hand and started running my hand through his hair. He looked into my eyes, then his eyes wandered down on to my lips. I didn't know what was the right thing to do, so I just gently put my hand on his cheeks, slowly pulling him closer. When our lips were nearly touching, he glued his lips on mine. The scared little boy, who just showed himself not wanting to be with a boy was nowhere to be found. His kiss was nothing like the one he gave me at the restaurant which was very insecure, not exactly knowing what to do. This was something entirely different. He was dominant, it was almost like he would never wanna let me go. He placed his hand onto my hips, dragging me closer to his body. We soon got out of air, so we broke apart, gasping, trying to catch our breath. As soon as we got it back, we continued where we left off.</p><p>This became a nightly routine of ours, keeping it a secret before the other members of the band for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for the kudos :)<br/>please leave a comment if you've come this far, i'd love to have some feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>§ august 1st, 2020 §</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been a bit more than a week since Harry and Louis have been spotted together. They haven't done anything about it, they decided to not say anything and just spend time with reuniting and correcting the mistakes of the past. But today, it was finally time to face reality.</p><p>'You ready Haz?' Louis raised one eyebrow.</p><p>They were sitting in Harry's living room, laptops and phones in front of them. They didn't know what to expect, they could only hope the situation has calmed down.</p><p>'Ready.' Harry's smile was weak, and wasn't honest at all.</p><p>Louis could tell he was nervous, so he squeezed Harry's hand as a sign of support, gave a warm smile to the boy then turned on his laptop and phone. A few seconds later Harry did the same. The few moments till they loaded were nerve racking, it seemed like eternity. As soon as they connected to the wifi, millions of Twitter and Instagram notifications showed up on their notification bars, their email, call and message numbers were sky rocketing and they just kept getting new ones almost every second. They have talked about what they'd do the night before.</p><p>For the next 4 hours, they sat in silence cleaning up the mess they've done. They didn't react to any of tweets, nor have they liked anything on Instagram. First they texted their friends back, most of them were surprised about seeing them together, but altogether they seemed quite happy about it but they just wanted a clear answer what it meant. The guys's answers were tricky, they just said they made up and everything is fine between them, but nothing concrete, no mention about a relationship of any sort. Next came the paparazzis, tabloids and magazines of all kinds. They choose the golden middle way here, they didn't deny anything but also didn't give the whole truth. Their answers consisted of "we just talked about the reunion of the band" , "it was a friendly dinner, the other lads couldn't come" and "it was a business dinner". They left families and management to last. To the management they said the truth, they said they got back together but do not, in any case, release a statement about it yet. Family were the only people they honestly answered to. As soon as Harry sent a reply to his mom saying he's with Louis and they're both doing okay, his phone rang. Harry put her on speaker after picking up.</p><p>'Hey mom!'</p><p>'<em>HAROLD EDWARD STYLES!'</em></p><p>Damn. It doesn't matter if you are a celebrity or not, 16 or 26, if your mom calls you your whole name, you KNOW you are in trouble.</p><p>Louis looked at Harry, terrified. He knew it's never a good sign when Anne's mad.</p><p>'How dare you disappear for more than a week? Not answering the phone now Harold, are we? Hm?! You know how worried I was?'</p><p>'Sorry mom I...' Harry started then stopped to think for a hot moment, then rephrased whatever he was originally gonna say. 'We needed to do this, we needed to completely disappear for a while. After the picture was leaked we needed time to think. And make up. And think. Yeah we mostly needed to think.'</p><p>'<em>What exactly about Harry?'</em></p><p>She knew well what her son was talking about but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.</p><p>'About getting back together. Or something like that.'</p><p>Harry wasn't confident with his answer. He was confident in what he wanted, but knew that his mom will not like it. Last time they broke up, Harry went home for 2 weeks and hasn't done anything but whine and cry about how much he hates Louis.</p><p>'<em>Harry honey...he broke you. Do you want that again?'</em></p><p>'It'll be different this time.'</p><p>'<em>You might be a little too naive. Please don't go into it again. Not gonna be good for you. Louis is not gonna be good for you.</em>'</p><p>She was ready to talk Harry out of something she saw as a mistake. She liked Louis, she used to think he was right for Harry but not anymore. She didn't wanna pastor Harry again after a break up.</p><p>Louis just sat there quietly in complete and utter shock. He knew Anne didn't like him as much (well, not at all to be honest with himself) but her words still hurt him.</p><p>'He's here, next to me, and he can hear you.' He disappointedly whispered 'And he came to make things better. Mom, I know you are worried about me getting hurt but I'm a grown man, I can decide who I let into my life. I am sorry if you don't agree with me but regardless of what you say, I want to be with Louis.'</p><p>He has never been like this to his mother, he usually listened to her opinion and advice and actually took it, did as she told. But not right now, not about Louis. As much as he hurt him, Louis was his entire world and life made no sense without him by his side.</p><p>'<em>Harry, I really don't think it's the right decision. Sorry Louis, you hurt him too much</em>.' This was followed by a huge sigh from Anne's part.</p><p>She knew he was stubborn when it came to Louis and she understood it on some level. Love makes you blind and makes you do things that you normally wouldn't, it completely clouds your judgement. And whatever she said, she knew they loved each other more than anything.</p><p>'<em>But you're right Harry, you're a grown man. Do what you will. You know you will always have my support even when I don't agree, like now. I want you to know that I do not think getting back together is a good idea and I'm not the happiest I have ever been, but you have my support.</em>'</p><p>'Thank you, mom.' This time Harry's smile was genuine. 'I'll talk to you later alright?'</p><p>'<em>Right. Bye honey.</em>'</p><p>'Bye, love you' Harry put his phone back on the table and looked at Louis.</p><p>He kind of seemed shuttered, Anne was always supportive of them but now Louis felt like her support wasn't true. Deep down, he agreed with her. Harry has been hurt by him too many times and even though it wasn't his intention and he felt shitty about it, it still happened. Harry saw the furrowing of Louis brows, that's what he always did when he was in a very deep train of thought.</p><p>'It's okay Lou, she'll come to terms with it.'</p><p>'But what if...what if she's right? What if you shouldn't take me back?'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe, bit of a cliffhanger :)<br/>thanks for all the love &amp; support on the previous chapters!<br/>any kind of feedback is appreciated, so please comment your thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Louis, what the hell are you talking about?' Harry raised an eyebrow, looking confused at the other.</p><p>'What if you shouldn't forgive me? What I have done...said to you...about you...us...was horrible. And it wasn't just one time I hurt you. You have been broken too many times by me and I don't wanna do that to you again. I don't want you to go through all that pain again. I am a horrible person, and especially horrible for you.'</p><p>Louis was stuttering, his lips were shaking and his eyes started to tear up, so he looked down on the floor. His whole body tensed at the thought of hurting Harry again. He didn't want to look into his eyes, he was filled with too much guilt and pain. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard.</p><p>
  <em>Does this boy not know he's his everything?</em>
</p><p>'Louis, you were the one to come and say sorry and that says more about who you are than anything you've done to me.' Harry said softly but his voice was trembling.</p><p>'You deserve a much better partner than me.' Louis's voice cracked in the middle of this sentence, making the end barely hearable. He really thought this, he really believed Harry deserved someone better.</p><p>
  <em>But it wasn't true.</em>
</p><p>'You are an idiot, you know that right?' Harry slid closer to Louis on the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. Louis snuggled his head into the other's shoulders 'You are my everything. You are my world. Life makes no sense without you by my side.' He whispered into the short one's ears. 'You hear that?'</p><p>His voice was soft, knowing well how insecure Louis was. He was gently rubbing his back to comfort him and for a few moments at a time, playing a bit with his hair. The other boy just pulled him even closer (not like that was really possible at this point but he tried) They just sat like this for quite a long time and none of them wanted to break the silence.</p><p>'I love you' Louis whispered in a raspy breath, then sobbing for a bit. Harry's heart stopped for a hot moment, as he hasn't heard these words from him in such a long time 'So fucking much Curly' Harry snickered at the nickname, he couldn't even remember when he was last called that 'I really am so fucking sorry for being an arse so many times. I-I just love you so much and I don't wanna see you get hurt. I've seen you cry too many times and I've seen you cry way too many times because of me and it hurts to see you like that. I never wanna see you like that, ever again. I never meant to hurt you. Never, ever in a million years but I'm just screwed up. I'm sorry.'</p><p>Louis completely broke down and Harry felt tears running down his shirt as Louis sobbed his way through this monologue.</p><p>'Louis, I have forgiven you. A long time ago. And I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. I know. I know why you did what you did...management...they changed you. They changed both of us but you took it harder. But I know the real you. And I know you won't hurt me again, alright?'</p><p>'How do you know H?' Louis finally lifted his head to look into the green orbs. Both of their eyes were full of tears and it was red from trying no to cry.</p><p>'Because this time...things will be different. We won't have to hide. We'll never have to hide again. Management cannot control us anymore. When you said...'</p><p>'When I said that Larry was the biggest bullshit ever? When I said El and I are happy and I'd appreciate if people would stop with the gay rumours? And that you and I were not even friends after the hiatus started? When I said all those things about how you were clingy and annoying and it was never anything real, not even on a friendship level? When I said-'</p><p>Louis completely shut up, his lips were trembling and his entire body was shaking even though Harry was keeping him a hug.</p><p>'Lou, shh. It was, it was a different time back then. At the time I felt like you have betrayed me because you promised you would stay neutral and you didn't. I knew, deep down, you had to deny our relationship, and I denied it too. But you said horrible things about it, you said things about me I thought I'd never hear from your mouth, you said things about us that weren't even close to being true and that fucking hurt me at the time. I was just a child, we both were just children. I should've known better than to break up with you. Because you could have been the only person who could've helped me through hard times but I was too young and most of all too damaged and in pain to see that.'</p><p>'But I hurt you, Harry. I never meant any of those words but I still hurt you. The words came out of my mouth, Modest only told me to deny it, they didn't tell me to shit all over it. It was me. I decided to put it that way, there was no need for it. It was fucking me!'</p><p>He exclaimed as his tears came down running his face, all his muscles stiffened up and he pulled away from Harry.</p><p>'No Lou, it wasn't you. It was a different, alternate version of you. The management Louis. The pressure was too big on you. You were the one to get a permanent "girlfriend", you pulled the shorter straw and of course the pressure got to you and changed you. You were just a kid who was changed by someone because they thought his true self wouldn't be loveable. But I knew who you were, I <em>know who you truly are, Louis. </em>Those bastards, they didn't, they didn't know that everything about you is loveable. When I heard you say what you said...my stupid ass thought you might mean it because I was just too dumb to actually comprehend the information like now. I didn't understand that you cracked under the influence of Modest. But now I get it, and Louis, I hate myself for breaking up with you. Because I played the victim when you were probably even more broken than me. But I just needed time to mature and understand what great effect management actually had on you.'</p><p>'Harry, I am so sorry.' Louis went back into the hug again. There were no other words that were needed to be said. Or if there were, the hug actually said everything.</p><p>They sat there like that in complete silence, which was only broken by some sobs or sniffles. They just there, hugging, holding on to each for dear life for God knows how long, could have been minutes, maybe even hours. </p><p>Then Harry broke the quiet with 3 words that none of them expected to be said today.</p><p>'Marry me Louis.'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter took me aaages because honestly i kept crying while writing &amp; i'm still not satisfied with the finished product but i hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe this is kind of a cheesy chapter but i figured louis &amp; harry deserve some happiness so please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>[Louis's point of view]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Wha-what did you just say?' I was completely in shock. Did I hear him right? Did he just? Did he just ask me to marry him?</p><p>'I want you to marry me.' he whispered, then lifted his eyes into mine, continuing with a more confident but still gentle voice 'I never, ever want to be apart from you, I want to spend every remaining minute of the rest of my life with you, I want to have kids with you and grow old with you. I want to marry you.'</p><p>Harry's voice was soft, almost like music as he was looking at me with the biggest smile on his face. His eyes lit up and they were shining bright with joy, the tears that were there before were gone completely. His look was the exact same I had in my eyes when I asked him to marry me, all those years ago. I said it as a joke back then and I'd never in a million years would have thought he would say yes. But then some shit happened and then I never though <em>he</em> would be asking <em>me</em>.</p><p>His breathing sped up as he was waiting for an answer, face full of hope.</p><p>'Of course I'll marry you, you idiot.' I finally said after a few minutes of silence. I didn't want anything more than marrying the love of my life but it took me a lot to say this because of the mistakes of the past. But I had to let that go and start with a fresh page.</p><p>Harry squeezed my hand then quickly stood up and ran up the stairs. The movement was so sudden and I didn't know why he did it, like he just proposed to me then runs away? I swear...what is going on in this boy's mind? I stood up and followed him. I found him in the bedroom, searching with a heave for something in his drawer.</p><p>'Where the hell is it?' He mumbled to himself, scrunching his nose, brushing his hair out of his face. Not gonna lie, he looked kinda cute like this.</p><p>'Where is what?' He turned around so fast he knocked off the lamp and some books from his nightstand.</p><p>'Um...give me a minute Lou.' He turned back searching even faster. 'Goddamnit' he whispered to himself 'I remember putting it here. Ah, yes!' He said cheering with a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>He walked over to me, holding something behind his back.</p><p>'I uh...bought this almost 3 years ago. I wanted to give it to you sooner but then things happened and...' He started staring at the ground and was quiet for a few seconds. I touched his chin and gently lifted his head up and shook my head, showing him that we shouldn't talk about that and he should continue with whatever he was gonna say. 'But I guess the right time finally came.' He blurted out all at once.</p><p>Yes, you got it right, I was shocked by the speed of it because he usually speaks slowly. He lifted up a small black velvet box and opened it. It had a red inside and there was a gold ring sitting in the middle. It was simple but gorgeous, and as I looked at it more I saw the word "oops" engraved on the inside. Harry looked into my eyes, dreading about what I was gonna say, whether I was gonna appreciate it or think it's too cheesy to give me an engagement ring. I just grabbed the ring and pulled it on my right middle finger. He smiled at my decision. He knew exactly why I put the ring there, it had kind of a symbolism for us. If we ever gave each other a ring, we always put it there to not make it obvious that it's something to do with the person we love.</p><p>'Well, what do you think?' He looked me in the eyes while asking, voice was with doubt.</p><p>'I love it.' I stepped closer and gave him a quick peck on his lips 'but not as much as I love you' I whispered in his ear and then went and gave another kiss on his lips 'let's get you one too, shall we?' I held my hand out next to me for him to grab but all I got was a confused look.</p><p>'I will have one at the wedding Lou, I don't need one now.'</p><p>'Oh but you do. Remember when I proposed to you and then you threw the ring at me when we broke up? You deserve another ring Harry, and one that's just as beautiful as this one is.' He shook his head, kind of in disbelief but I could tell he actually liked the idea. So he finally grabbed my hand and we went downstairs and into the garage. This time he decided to drive since he knows more about the jewellery stores here in LA.</p><p>As in the good old days, I just shoved my legs up on the dash, getting an angry look from Harry but I just stuck my tongue out and kept my legs exactly where they were. He just sighed shaking his head then started the car. I pulled my phone out of my pocket then connected it to the bluetooth of his car and put on some music because I knew very well the radio was gonna play tons of One Direction and I don't think any of us would want to listen to ourselves right now. Our music taste is quite different, it took me a while to figure out what I was actually gonna put on. But then it hit me. Me and Harry made a playlist ages ago with songs we both like, I figured it still has to be only my Spotify. I was right, so with a smile of the winners, I put it on.</p><p>'Is it <em>that</em> playlist?' Harry said as he recognised the first song, emphasising the end.</p><p>'Yes.' I chuckled, him smiling at me.</p><p>We spent the car ride sitting quietly, but we were both buzzing about where we were about to go. We just hummed and sometimes sang along to the songs but didn't say a word. As usual, he was only driving with one hand, resting his other one on my thigh. I didn't think it was the safest option but I didn't complain, I enjoyed riding this way.</p><p>He stopped the car in front of a very small shop but it looked really fancy though.</p><p>'They know me here Louis, so there probably won't be any media coverage about us unless someone else sees us.'</p><p>Oh yeah. The media. I didn't even think about the fact that even though we just denied our relationship, the reporters and fans probably will not believe us and going to a jewellery store buying rings does not really line up with our lies, so Harry comforting me that it'll be alright was very necessary. He opened the door for us and we stepped in the store, where we were welcomed by the friendly smiles of the cashiers.</p><p>'Hi!' Harry greeted them like old friends 'this guy here-' said while pointing at me '-wants to buy an engagement ring.'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked the chapter please give me some feedback! ily all❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the longest chapter i've written so far, so i hope you guys enjoy it too! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Harry's point of view]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Incoming face time call from Niall, Liam and Zayn.</span> </em>
</p><p>This is what I read on the screen of the laptop that was in front of us.</p><p>It was finally time to talk about our reunion tour as a band. We talked about it with our (new) management, or just two of but never the whole band. It was finally time for that though.</p><p>With Louis being the last to finally leave Syco and Sony cutting ties from them, we really felt like it was the right decision now, because we could do things our own way. The fans don't know it yet, but One Direction is now signed under Columbia Records, and as a management we are under one that we have created over quarantine, lead by Paul Higgins. This way we could be under completely our own terms, no one forcing us into things we do not want and we were happy to come back this way.</p><p>I looked over at Lou, to check if he was doing okay. We haven't told any of the boys that yes indeed we got back together, although we were sure they have seen the picture, let alone tell them we are engaged now. This is gonna be a shocker for all of them. But this is not what he was most worried about. It was Zayn. They haven't talked properly since their fight, they had one call where they tried to make up, but it ended up with only getting them more angry at each other. Louis gave me a reassuring smile and accepted the call. It loaded for a few seconds at the other 3 lads appeared on our screen. Niall, as usual, not wearing a shirt, with his guitar in his hand, Liam in a hoodie sitting at his computer and Zayn just sitting on what we assumed was a couch, with Gigi sometimes appearing in the background.</p><p>Liam was the first to break the awkward silence between us, that was only broken before by Niall strumming his guitar a few times. Most of them were staring at us in confusion, they haven't seen us together, not fighting as we did quite a lot of that in the last years. They still thought we were broken up, but my hand around Louis' waist said something else.</p><p>'Well...been a long time guys. How are you all?'</p><p>'Alright, thanks mate.' Me and Lou answered at the same time, Zayn just nodding along, Niall not even answering because he was completely lost in the song he was playing.</p><p>'<em>Neil</em>, if you don't put that down imma seriously egg your house.' Louis said in his usual sassy tone, earning a faint laugh from all of us.</p><p>'Fine <em>Lewis</em>' he said, putting a big emphasis on the s at the end of his name, knowing damn well it annoyed him. Louis just rolled his eyes at him but he actually did put the guitar down, now flashing us with his bare upper body.</p><p>'I see Niall took Harry's good habit of being naked all the time.' Zayn said quietly with a smug smile on his face, making it the first time he spoke.</p><p>'I was happier when Harry did it all the time, I enjoyed the view more.' Louis added with a kind of perverted smile, finally breaking the ice and all of us burst out laughing.</p><p>'Well I think you have been enjoying him being naked all this time, haven't you?' Liam asked with a slight grin on his face, and if he was here I would have just about smacked him in the face.</p><p>'Thank you Liam, I have. Sad you haven't gotten a sneak peak this time?' Louis said, referring to the time Liam opened the door on us while we were being, well, naked and intimate. This made me blush deeply, I smacked Louis on the arm indicating for him to stop.</p><p>'Oh yes, very sad, please, give us some preview now.'</p><p>'Stop Liam, don't give hime ideas, look at Harry, his face basically matches his watermelons' Niall said implying that my face was turning extremely red at this point.</p><p>'I hate you guys.' I huffed out, pulling away from Lou and crossing my arms, turning my back at the screen. 'Is it bully-Harry hour?' I was joking on some level obviously but at this moment I was really kinda angry at them.</p><p>'Aww look at <em>Harrybear</em>, angry about teasing him with sex, the little prude baby, I'm so sorry.' Liam pouted, faking the sadness in his eyes.</p><p>'He should take some <em>medicine</em>, maybe that'll cheer him up.' Niall said, thinking he did something extraordinary with the title of my song.</p><p>'Right, you want Harry to suck my dick in front of ya? I don't mind.' Louis answered cheekily, laying back on the couch, and grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants, like he was getting ready for it, knowing damn well what Medicine was about. Hell, we wrote it together.</p><p>'Oh shut up.' I said in a painful whisper but a smile playing on my lips.</p><p>Louis turned me back so that I'd face him, messing my hair up in a playful manner and then hugged me, whispering some sweet things in my ear, then we turned back to the screen, now hugging each other tighter than before.</p><p>'Ah how I've missed this.' Zayn sighed which resulted in all of us staring at him in confusion. We first thought he meant us hugging and being all snuggly, but as he saw this he tried to clear it up 'I mean like, all this teasing and laughing at each other. I genuinely missed it.' he said in a hushed voice which we all nodded and hummed along to. We all agreed.</p><p>This was followed by a minute of very awkward silence, Liam being the one to break it again.</p><p>'So guys, we gotta get down to business about the tour we talked about with management. Zayn, you sure you wanna do this?' he asked, waiting for reassurance from him, since one of the main reasons he left the band was the anxiety being on stage caused him.</p><p>'Yeah, I'm alright now. I went to a therapist, talked about what I feel and all that shit.' he nodded with a smile, not really wanting to share what went down, me assuming it must have been quite intense, but now he actually seemed okay.</p><p>'Right. We need a setlist.' Liam continued, staying serious and on business, not really wanting to show how happy he actually was to hear this, as he was the closest to Zayn when we weren't in public, there was something special about their friendship that they didn't want to show to the public. 'I talked to Paul, he recommended that we should sing some songs from each of the first 4 albums, quite a lot from the last and also a solo song from each of us if we're fine with performing it. But he also said we can perform whatever we want as long as we're happy with it, he knows the shit ton of controlling we went through so he just wants to give us ideas, not control us completely.' He said with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>It was rare, before when we talked about management it was with anger or sadness, but definitely some disgust. But this has all changed now.</p><p>'I'm fine with this.' I said first, Louis, Zayn and Niall just nodding along.</p><p>'Alright, everyone write down the songs you want then we can discuss it.' Liam said.</p><p>'Jeez, calm down dad, no rush here.' Louis sassed him down.</p><p>'Sorry Tomlinson that I actually wanna work and not make sexual conversation.' Liam answered with sass, only getting 4 people rolling their eyes at him. He just put his hands up, giving in, but we all got to work eventually.</p><p>We really took our time, thinking a lot about what to sing, it took us at least an hour but we finally came up with the list of songs we were happy with. And then it took as another hour to decide on the order of them, creating a concert that would take at least two and a half hours, but our fans deserve it. I'm not gonna lie, some argument was sparked between us, mostly about which parts of the songs from Made in the A.M. should Zayn sing, but everything was resolved in the end and it was worth it, we were really happy with it, and we could only hope the fans would like it too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>(here is the setlist i imagine they put together if anyone's interested, i know it's a loooot of songs but i couldn't resist)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>1. Clouds</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>2. Diana (specifically dedicated to the fans)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>3. Drag Me Down</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>4. One Thing</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>5. Live While We're Young</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>6. Little Black Dress</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>7. Moments</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>8. Fool's Gold</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>9. 18</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>10. Stockholm Syndrome</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>11. Golden</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>12. Temporary Fix</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>13. Heartbreak Weather</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>14. No Control</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>15. Don't Let It Break Your Heart</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>16. Walking In The Wind</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>17. Dusk Till Dawn</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>18. Love You Goodbye</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>19. Live Forever</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>20. Up All Night</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>21. Rock Me</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>22. Over Again</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>23. Girl Almighty</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>24. Wolves</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>25. They Don't Know About Us</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>26. Something Great</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>27. Through The Dark</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>28. Infinity</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>29. Truly Madly Deeply</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>30. Alive</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>31. Midnight Memories</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>32. If I Could Fly</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>33. I Want To Write You A Song</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>34. A.M.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>35. new song (yet to be written)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>36. History</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b><span class="u">encore</span>:</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>37. Little Things</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>38. Best Song Ever</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>39. What Makes You Beautiful</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'So everybody happy with this?' I asked as I held up my other laptop, the setlist written on the screen, gaining nods from the other four lads.</p><p>'This is gonna be so good.' Louis smirked next to me, definitely being a bit too proud of ourselves.</p><p>'Harry what on Earth is that??' Liam suddenly exclaimed, looking at my right hand as I was putting my laptop down. 'Is that a fucking engagement ring??' He asked again in a shocked tone. They haven't spotted it before as we were talking and we haven't really talked about our relationship yet, but now the beautiful gold ring that Lou picked out for me was visible for all of them.</p><p>'Uh, um, uh well um yes.' I stuttered out 'I proposed to Louis yesterday and he demanded we both get engagement rings.' I said quickly, pulling Louis in for a small peck on the lips.</p><p>'Guys what the hell? Weren't you hating each other?' Niall asked in complete confusion, him being the one to talk to both of us quite a lot and certainly remembering me going on and on about what an asshole Louis was on some drunken nights.</p><p>'Well we were...' Louis started but I cut him off instantly.</p><p>'But on the day of the anniversary Lou came to me and we made up but I'd prefer not to talk about details. Everything's fine now and we are again deeply in love with each other.' I sounded cringe but I really didn't wanna talk about details, it was our business even if the lads all have been through everything with us. But this was really just our business, the way we made up might have been a bit unusual. All they needed to know was that we were happy again. I think they understood why I didn't want to say too much, so they just smiled at us and nodded.</p><p>'Truly, madly, deeply you mean?' Louis smirked which earned a laugh from all of us.</p><p>'When were you gonna tell us about this?' Zayn asked</p><p>'We wanted to tell you in person but I guess it's out there now.' I shrugged</p><p>'And what about the public?' Niall asked</p><p>'Oh, we have a plan.' Louis said with a smirk.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the love on the previous chapters! if you've liked this, please leaves kudos/comments, they motivate me a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>[Harry's point of view]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We talked till quite late at night with the lads, as we had a lot of catching up to do. It was very good to reconnect with all of them properly.</p><p>'Zayn your anniversary tweet freaked the whole of Twitter out, have you seen the fans got "what the fuck, zayn is back?" trending?' Liam said, him being the one to keep a very very close eye on twitter.</p><p>'What, really?' Zayn asked in disbelief.</p><p>'Yeah. Incredible them, the fans. Still have the power to do that.' He said with a fond look in his eyes.</p><p>'Imagine if they knew we are doing a tour.' Louis added with a laugh.</p><p>'They will break the internet, won't they? Like on the day of the anniversary with all the broken radio websites.' Liam joined in with a laugh.</p><p>'Hey, that's not funny! I couldn't even do my own interview because the website was overwhelmed and crashed.' I added with a pout.</p><p>'You were gonna do an interview? Wow Harold.' Louis looked at me, surprise in his eyes but his tone was clearly mocking.</p><p>'Yes, thank you very much, Tomlinson.' I scoffed at him.</p><p>'No need to get cocky now.' He said to me with a cheeky grin sitting on his face.</p><p>I just smacked his arm as an answer, gaining laughs from the other 3 lads.</p><p> </p><p>We told them our plan to come out as a couple, it wasn't very much and very obvious, but we thought that the fans will definitely catch up to it, and theorise about what it means, then when it gets too far we will find a way to tell them properly. We just didn't want to straight up be like, "yeah you were right, we are together, thanks for the support." We wanna make it a bit fun for them. After all, we do love teasing them.</p><p>'So you are, yet again, going to change the lyrics of <em>Golden</em>?' Niall asked</p><p>'Yeah, that's the plan. We actually already wrote it, wanna hear it?' I asked shyly</p><p>'Well I haven't even heard the original, but sure.' Zayn shrugged.</p><p>'Hey, that hurt!' I exclaimed, lifting my hand up to my heart, pretending to be angry and frowned at him but laughed immediately after. 'Alright, let me get my notes.'</p><p>I stood up and walked quickly to my music room, grabbing my notepad and a guitar and went back to the living room.</p><p>'We might change some things, but this is the rough idea of it.' I took a big breath, then started playing an acoustic version of the song.</p><p>Louis sang along during the choruses just to help me out, the other 3 just listened quietly with mesmerised looks in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm out of my head but I know that you're here and our hearts won't be broken"</em>
</p><p>I finished singing the song, gaining very loud claps from the boys, I actually thought they were gonna break their hands in the process.</p><p>'Woah Harry, that was great!' Niall said with a huge smile on his face, him probably being the only one who has heard the song before. 'I'm sure the fans will understand it, especially if you will be staring this fondly at Louis throughout the whole song.' he added with a smug smirk on his face.</p><p>'Oh shut up.' I blushed as I was putting my guitar to the side.</p><p>'When did you guys write these lyrics?' Zayn asked.</p><p>'Yesterday night, when Liam texted that we will have this call and we will need to think of song to perform from our solo stuff. Funnily enough, me and Harry have been struggling the whole day to find a way to come out as a couple to the public so when Liam said this, it hit Haz immediately that he could do this.' Louis explained.</p><p>'So you found time between all that shagging to write lyrics? Congrats guys.' Zayn laughed it off, causing me to blush again.</p><p>'It was hard, but we did.' Louis played along with his stupid game. Well, not so stupid, there was some truth to it, but still.</p><p>'So are you sleep deprived from catching up during the night, with what was wasted with lyric writing?'</p><p>'Oh yes, very much.' Louis exaggeratedly faked a yawn.</p><p>'I seriously hate you all.' I pouted, crossing my arms again, for the millionth time today.</p><p>They have been teasing me this whole call, which seemed to annoy me, of course I didn't want to let them know I actually missed it and enjoyed it way too much. Back in the days they used to tease me a lot and I used to get very offended but now I only pretend and I think they know that damn well. I love the freedom of being a solo artist, of being able to do and wear my own stuff on stage and that I could finally be unapologetically myself. But I missed touring and just spending time in general with 4 of my best friends. Yes, back in the day it meant giving up some (well a lot actually) things.</p><p>But now I could be back in the band and still be myself, which was more than any artist could ever ask for.</p><p>'Don't worry Harry, we don't like you very much either.' Liam said, snapping me back to reality.</p><p>'Oi, watch what you say.' Louis said, knowing well that Liam was only joking but he always felt like it was his job to protect me when someone said hateful words.</p><p> </p><p>We just spent the rest of the night just having a laugh really. We were supposed to talk about the details of the reunion, how we wanted to slowly drop more and more clues and tease the fans, the concepts of the tour and all that, frankly, boring stuff. But we weren't in the mood for it, we just haven't talked in so long that work was the last thing on our minds. It kind of was like the X-Factor days all over again, when we were just five boys who didn't know each other but had to first be mates and then work together. Because yes, five years indeed is a long time. Yes, we have talked to each other, kept in contact, went to each others' gigs and stuff...but that's not the same. It was amazing to kind of re-live those days in a sense. It was fun just to be us five again like how it used to be. It was so so so much fun. We kept teasing each other, we made inappropriate comments every chance we got, we were like teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>'Louis, I dare you to kiss Harry.'</p><p>Niall said with a laugh, because yes, after some alcohol was brought out by each of us, he had the amazing idea to play truth or dare. We all knew why he said this. This was the first dare Niall has ever set to Louis, back in my father's backyard. He was scared to do it then, but now (with a roll of his eyes first, of course), he pulled me closer, holding my chin gently then passionately kissing me. Of course the others started to make noises like 7 years olds, but Louis just flipped them off, still not releasing me.</p><p>'Hey lovebirds, stop it!' Liam huffed out, kind of jokingly but we could hear the annoyance in his voice.</p><p>I tried to break away from Louis but he didn't let me, shuffling with his hands on my laptop, possibly to turn of the call. He eventually succeeded, me only noticing it from the sudden darkness and quiet that sat on the room.</p><p>'Why did you do that?' I finally was able to pull away 'I was having fun.' I added with a pout.</p><p>'I have other ideas for fun.' He smirked at, then immediately afterwards pressing his lips on to mine again 'we can talk with the lads tomorrow.' He mumbled against my cheek, then pulled my hand into his, standing up from the couch and leading me up to my bedroom. <em>Our bedroom</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the last chapter i had pre-written (i was posting it on wattpad for a while) and i have been kinda having a writer's block lately so idk when the next chapter will be up :(<br/>hope you enjoyed this, leave kudos/comments if you did, any feedback is appreciated!❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>helloooo, sorry for not updating sooner, i have a lot on my plate right now &amp; i had a writer's block for a while so there's that as well...<br/>BUT here's the new chapter, i hope you'll like it, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>§ september 17th, 2020 §</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong>[Harry's pov]</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Oh for God’s sake Louis, can’t you just stop staring at Harry for like a fucking moment??’ Liam snapped at him</p><p class="p1">We were gathered in the all so familiar studio in LA, where we always did our photoshoots, and most of our inside music videos. This time we were shooting our new tour promo, in the same styles as our old ones. All of us just had to stand in front of a green screen, reading a map and following the director's instructions. Easy, right? Well apparently not for Louis. It was his turn in front of the camera, but with me standing backstage, just talking to the lads, made it impossible for him to focus on what he had to do. He kept looking over at me, doing funny faces and smiling at me, trying to get my attention. I knew if I actually turned and interacted with him, we'd never get his part done so I just blatantly ignored him, causing him to pout and whine my name. He was acting like a big child. As usual.</p><p class="p1">‘Louis, babe, please, just do it, it’ll take five minutes.’ I let out a sigh, finally averting my gaze from Liam to him. I knew damn well it’ll take at least another half an hour for him and if I didn't interject, we could be there the whole day. 'Then you can be with me the whole day, yeah?' I offered since I was already done and just waiting for him.</p><p class="p1">These past few weeks we spent every single moment together and he seemed to hate being apart from me for even just a shoot. Deep down I just wanted to go up to him and be with him but I knew we had to get this shoot done.</p><p class="p1">‘Promise?’ He pouted.</p><p class="p1">‘Promise.’ I smiled reassuringly then went back to my conversation with Liam and Niall.</p><p class="p1">When Louis actually started to focus, the cameraman let out a long and exasperated sigh and huffed out a ‘finally’ then with a wave of his hand to the people responsible for music, the familiar melody came loudly from the speakers. He started the camera and Louis actually did what he was supposed to do. They did it three times just so they have an option to choose, all three were a bit different. As the director held his thumbs up, Louis threw down the map and basically ran back to me, clinging to my side. It felt nice, feeling his warm body next to mine in public after such a long wait. I pressed a kiss to his hair and murmured a few words about how good he did into his ears. He gave me the cutest smile ever.</p><p class="p1">‘Well well well if it isn’t the lovebugs.’ Zayn stepped into the room, a cheeky grin sitting on his face.</p><p class="p1">Louis immediately lifted his head off my shoulders and untangled our fingers, running into Zayn’s open arms and pulling him into a tight embrace. This was our first time seeing hime since the hiatus (except for Liam, they actually met up a few times) and Louis was buzzing to finally see him again in person. Yes, they did end on bad terms right after his departure but since we have been planning the reunion, they talked a lot one-on-one and made up, probably becoming closer than ever and I was so happy for that.</p><p class="p1">‘Hi mate.’ I stepped to him when Louis finally let go, hugging him, not nearly as close as my <em>fiancé</em> but still, I put the strength of all our missed out hugs from the last 5 years. He whispered a hi back into my ear then went to greet Liam and Niall as well.</p><p class="p1">‘I’m gonna go for a smoke, alright?’ Louis stepped next to me, cocking an eyebrow but a small pout on his lips. He knew I didn’t like that he smoked so every time when we were together and he had to go outside he’d do this, kind of like asking me for permission. Of course I wanted him to stop, he is poising his own body and possibly messing up his vocal chords but what could I do? I cannot force him to stop something he loves, something that was his only relief when I wasn't there. So I just nodded, sending him a small smile and a peck on his lips. He nudged Zayn’s side, lifting his pack up, and the guy followed him without a question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>[Louis' pov]</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I pushed out the heavy door and stepped into the fall breeze of the UK, Zayn following right behind me. I offered him a cigarette and my lighter and he took it with a thankful smile. We kind of just stood there for a while, not saying anything, puffing the smoke in each others’ faces like we used to after every show, coughing violently when one of us inhaled too much of the other's smoke.</p><p class="p1">‘So you and Harry…’ Zayn started quietly, bit insecure but with a coy smile.</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah yeah. Engaged and all.’ I answered him, proud smile sitting on my face.</p><p class="p1">‘I seriously thought you guys were never gonna get back together. I mean, H was pretty fucking upset.’</p><p class="p1">‘Man, I don't even know why he even talked to me at his house and didn’t slam the door in my face.’</p><p class="p1">‘The fucker just loves you that much.’ his tone was a bit sarcastic but very very sincere at the same time.</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah but he was angry and I get it. I don't know why he took me back, I messed up big time and I'm scared I will hurt him again. I-‘</p><p class="p1">I started to ramble on, still not sure as to why Harry suddenly changed his mind. Of fucking course I was over the moon that I get to be with possibly the best person to ever exist but I knew I wasn't the best for him.</p><p class="p1">‘Louis, you’re forgetting something.’ He stopped me in the middle of my train of thought with a stern look.</p><p class="p1">‘The only reason you hurt him was management. And you don't have to worry about that anymore.’ The stern look was gone, a calm and soft expression taking its place.</p><p class="p1">‘I know I know, but there are so many other ways I could hurt him and I'm scared I will.’</p><p class="p1">‘Stop it man.’ He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it, then turning his whole body to face me ‘that boy loves you so much it doesn’t make sense. The way he looks at you…you should see yourself. Every time you’re around, his eyes light up and his face becomes brighter and he looks at you with such fond it's actually kinda disgusting. I wish I had that.’</p><p class="p1">‘But you and Gigi?’ I asked with a safe voice, not exactly aware of what’s up with them, only knowing as much as the media puts out.</p><p class="p1">‘I…that’s different. I love Gigi, of course, with every fibre of my being. But what you and Harry have is special, and it's rare. Don't loose it by being insecure about yourself Louis. You might not understand why he wants you, why he loves you, but he does and that should be enough. Cherish that, you hear me? Forever. Don't ever fucking let go of him.’ He sighed and pulled me into another tight hug ‘I mean it mate.’ He whispered then tried to pull away but I didn't let him, whispering a barely audible thank you.</p><p class="p1">As we stopped hugging, we realised it was extremely cold as the sun started to go down so we decided to walk back inside. </p><p class="p1">The first thing I did after stepping in the bright lights of the studio was gazing around to find the curly headed boy, who was still talking to Liam and Niall, laughing from time-to-time, throwing his head back and letting out the most adorable chuckles I've ever heard. When he spotted me staring at him, his lips quirked even more upwards, his dimples popping out and his eyes genuinely shining. I sped up to be by his side as soon as possible, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips and whispering a soft 'I love you'. He just smiled even harder, pulling me in front of him and hooking his hands around my middle, slightly bending down and resting his head in the crook on my neck. We joined the conversation of the others.</p><p class="p1">At this very moment, I was happier then I ever could have been and I never wanted it to end.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the kudos on the previous chapters, it means a lot to me ‹3<br/>if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment and/or kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so so sorry for the long wait, i truly am, i hope you enjoy this chapter though :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>§ september 26th, 2020 §</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>[Harry's point of view]</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was 3am. I wasn’t able to fall asleep, even though Louis was fast asleep beside me. We had to wake up at 5am and at this point I have just given up on sleeping, I was just laying with Louis’ head on my chest and him softly snoring, me playing with his hair at the crook of his neck from time to time. My thoughts were racing in my head, anxious about tomorrow. Well technically today. We were planning to release the tour dates, the promo video and all that jazz. We were also scheduled to do an interview with James Corden (<em>who else?</em>), our first public appearance as a 5-person-band in over 5 years. I was excited, of course, but I was also terrified of the public’s reactions.</p><p class="p1">I slowly lifted my arm to check the time on my phone but me being as clumsy as I am, I knocked over the bottle of water I keep on my nightstand, cursing under my breath and praying to God that Louis didn’t wake up. But, well…</p><p class="p1">‘Haz?’ His voice was raspy, very quiet and a bit annoyed ‘Haz, what on Earth are you doing?’</p><p class="p1">’Sorry baby, go back to sleep.’ I whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head ‘I was just checking the time and I knocked the water over.’ I explained quickly.</p><p class="p1">‘You okay?’ Louis turned to face me, staring into my eyes by the faint moonlight, trying to make out my facial expressions.</p><p class="p1">‘Couldn’t sleep, that's all.’ I admitted, not wanting to look into his eyes.</p><p class="p1">‘What’s wrong? Talk to me please.’ His voice was gentle, one of his hand’s stroking my waist, the other turning my head to face into his direction, only for me to meet his worrying eyes.</p><p class="p1">‘Nothing, just a bit anxious about it all.’</p><p class="p1">‘About what?’</p><p class="p1">‘The tour ’n all. Public’s reaction. All of us on stage. Promo and interviews and stuff. Ya know.’</p><p class="p1">I mumbled, a bit embarrassed since this was going to be my 5th tour with the lads, and 7th tour overall. I felt stupid for feeling this way, I didn’t even know why I felt this way. It was what I wanted, it was what all of us wanted, to tour under our own terms, without getting overworked and now that we were there I was scared? It didn’t make sense. Just like Louis has read my thoughts, he pressed a soft kiss onto my lips then looked into my eyes.</p><p class="p1">‘It’s okay to feel this way Harry. It is perfectly okay. I know you don’t think so, I know you think it might be stupid but it isn’t. We haven’t sang together on stage in 5 years, it is natural to feel this way. You hear me? It’s okay.’</p><p class="p1">‘But-‘</p><p class="p1">‘No buts, love. Please just listen to me. I can tell you it’s okay that you feel this way because I’m worried too. But I can also tell you’ve got no reason to, we’ve got no reason to. Everything is gonna go so well, we’ll do amazing, the fans will sure as hell love it, and, what’s most important is, we will have fun. Alright?’</p><p class="p1">‘Alright.’ I nodded and felt calmer. My worries didn’t go away but having Louis with me helped. ‘Thank you.’ I said with the most sincere voice possible, scooting closer to him and burying my head in his chest, inhaling his smell and enjoying the warmth he radiated.</p><p class="p1">‘Can we go back to sleep now? I’m tired as fuck and we need to wake up too early for my liking.’</p><p class="p1">‘Can you…can you do the thing?’ I whispered into his chest, feeling immediately embarrassed that I even asked him that.</p><p class="p1">‘Of course, H.’ He said clearing his throat, knowing exactly what I wanted even though the last time I asked for it was years and years ago. He started humming the opening lines of <em>Home</em><em>.</em> He then switched to singing the lyrics, in the softest voice possible, to calm me down and help me fall asleep. He started doing this around 2015-16 when I just felt too much pressure and could never sleep. His voice always helped me. I just mumbled an absentminded thank you and right around the second chorus, I fell asleep.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">I woke up to the alarm blaring and looked for my phone blindly on the nightstand, too tired to even open my eyes. After a few seconds of searching my hand bumped into it and I abruptly turned the annoying sound off. I turned over to scoot closer to Louis, but all I found was a cold pillow and no sign of him.</p><p class="p1">‘Louis?’ My voice was scratchy, tired and barely above a whisper but in hope that he was close, I kept repeating his name. When I didn’t get an answer, I stood up, quickly pulling a hoodie over my head. It was freezing cold in the room, as usual we forgot to turn on the heating last night but we didn’t feel that under the warm blankets.</p><p class="p1">‘Louis?’ I called out his name again because he wasn’t in the bathroom attached to my room. I opened my door slowly which was creaking loudly. <em>Reminder to self: do something with it because it is hella annoying.</em> I walked down the stairs, constantly yawning, last night’s 2 hours of sleep showing very well on me. I kept calling out Louis’ name but I never got an answer. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen and then-</p><p class="p1">‘For fuck’s sake, damn it!!!!’ The all so familiar voice shouted. ‘Can't even make coffee without making a mess.’ He said in a much lower and softer voice, anger still hiding in his tone.</p><p class="p1">‘Morning Lou.’ I stepped behind him hugging his middle and pressing a wet kiss to his neck.</p><p class="p1">‘Hi baby, did I wake you?’ He turned my way, bit of startling in his eyes because I came out of nowhere.</p><p class="p1">‘No, you didn’t, my alarm clock did. Big day today, you know.’</p><p class="p1">‘I know!’ Louis’ voice was too cheerful for the early hours of the morning, leaving me a bit suspicious.</p><p class="p1">‘Is everything okay?’</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah, yeah, it’s just that today we can finally act however we want on camera.’ He said with the biggest smile on his face and handing me the cup of coffee he was making, then taking the filter out of his mug he stirred his tea and sat down at the kitchen isle. ‘You know, like back in the old days. I will finally be able to look at you, joke around with you, tease you, and just in general, act like we don’t hate each other as the media wanted everyone to believe.’</p><p class="p1">I didn’t have an answer for this, the weight of his words had to sink in. He was right. We actually could do this. Not too much, of course, until we aren’t out, but more than we were allowed in the last few years. We weren’t gonna have to hide anymore. This thought made all my worries go away, a bright and huge smile forming on my face. I saw in Louis’ eyes that he knew I realised it too so leaving his mug behind, he stepped next to me and glued his lips on to mine. It wasn’t a sexual or teasing kiss, it was full of love, caring and happiness. I could feel his smile on my lips. When he pulled away, his blue eyes were shining with tears but I have never seen them brighter, they were tears of happiness.</p><p class="p1">‘I love you so much, Louis.’</p><p class="p1">‘I love you too, you big sap.’</p><p class="p1">‘Hey, I’m not the one crying!’</p><p class="p1">‘Those are…those are not tears, the tea is just too hot and it made me sweat.’ He huffed out in annoyance.</p><p class="p1">‘Ah I see. It’s sweat. In your eyes. But nowhere else. Got it honeyboo. Just sweat. Yeah, okay.’</p><p class="p1">‘Stop it you…just. Stop.’ He playfully pushed me with a pout on his lips but it quickly disappeared and the same bright smile took its place, lust suddenly playing in his eyes. Just as he was about to kiss me again, I put my hand on his chest, stopping him.</p><p class="p1">‘Lou, as much as I want to, we actually uh, need to get ready and leave.’</p><p class="p1">‘Shit, yeah.’ His eyes turned a bit darker, smile fading. ‘But I’m starving.’ He whined.</p><p class="p1">‘We’ll just eat something on the set, alright?’</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah, okay, let’s go.’ He admitted in defeat, and putting his now empty mug (<em>when the hell did he time to finish his tea???</em>) in the dishwasher, he headed upstairs.</p><p class="p1">‘Wait up mister, don’t want you getting in the shower without me.’ I added with a cheeky smile then followed him up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, i am terribly sorry for not uploading for so long, i've had tons of things to do for school and never had the motivation to write, i actually had to rewrite this chapter about 10 times and i am still not the happiest with the finished product</p><p>thank you for all the love on the previous chapters, it truly means the world to me!!!</p><p>if u've liked this chapter, please leave kudos / a comment, i appreciate any feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay well. this took forever and i am so so SO sorry but here it is now. this isn't my best work but regardless, i hope you enjoy! ily all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong>[Harry's point of view]</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">We got to the set of the show a couple minutes late thanks to Louis. Well. Thanks to both of us, actually. Never mind. We arrived in a hurry, running to the very well known changing rooms, both of our faces flushed red.</p><p class="p1">'Nice of you lads to finally show up!' Niall said with a roll of his eye as soon as we entered the main dressing room. He had a wide smile playing on his lips that looked borderline painful. Alright then. He grabbed his mug of coffee (Tea? Juice? Who knows, it’s Niall, it very well could be beer) and took a long sip, all the while staring at us, smirk just growing even bigger. It was quite frustrating and I looked at Louis, eyebrows knitted but he had the same puzzled expression on his face as me. So he doesn’t understand Niall either. Great.</p><p class="p1">'What is it Niall, for God's sake, just spit it out.' Louis finally snapped, voice seeming loud in the otherwise quiet room.</p><p class="p1">'Your shirt is inside out Harry. And Louis. You've got a bit of um. Well. Look at your sweatpants, I guess.' He said, almost slamming his mug down, smirk ever so present and then he slowly stood up to walk out of the room and to give us some privacy while we change. Before he left, he patted both of our shoulders with an all knowing smirk and whispered S<em>howtime lads, change, get ready, quick.</em> then stepped to my right to leave the room. Oh, yeah. The show. We were actually supposed to be on a talk show very soon. Shit.</p><p class="p1">As soon as the door closed behind him, he bursted out laughing which echoed for a long time in our ears, as we threw our clothes off in embarrassment, silently agreeing never to do <em>that</em> again before meeting with the lads early in the morning. I threw on the suit I brought with me and Louis changed into his jeans and sweater. I couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the prominent lovebite just under his collarbones that I placed there this morning, a small sense of stupid pride filling my body.</p><p class="p1">‘Ready?’ He looked at me when he noticed I was just fidgeting with the bottom seam of my suit and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and lead us into another familiar room across the hall, where the other 3 guys were already sitting, getting their hair done and whatnot.</p><p class="p1">‘Louis, Harry.’ Zayn just nodded as if to say <em>how nice of y'all to join us</em>, then looked back into the mirror so the person currently occupied with his quiff wouldn’t make it uneven.</p><p class="p1">Liam looked at us with tired but gentle eyes, saying a quiet hello but not really acknowledging us. He was never really a morning person after all. The only person who was actually cheery and vibrant as always was Niall. Well, at least that hasn’t changed about the boy.</p><p class="p1">As soon as our assigned hairdressers noticed Louis and I, they asked us to sit in the chairs so they can get us ready too.</p><p class="p1">‘Hi, my name’s Lisa.’ The blonde girl smiled and shook my hand after I sat down in front of her.</p><p class="p1">‘Harry, nice to meet you.’ I smiled back, making myself comfortable.</p><p class="p1">‘I, I know. I mean, shit, um, all the same to you.’ She nodded nervously then took one of her long locks into her hand and started twirling it around ‘So um. What do you have in mind? For your, uh, hair, I mean?’ She swiftly asked, anxiousness ever present in her words.</p><p class="p1">‘Just a messy kinda quiff will be fine.’ I said, giving her a reassuring smile but when she didn’t move, I pulled up my eyebrow and turned around to look into her eyes properly. ‘Everything okay?’</p><p class="p1">‘Oh, sure uh yeah. It’s just. well. You are<strong> the</strong> Harry Styles and then you guys are <strong>the</strong> One Direction, I practically grew up listening to you guys’s music and I never thought I’d have to chance to meet any of you. Let alone, do your hair for. Well. Whatever you’re planning, James hasn’t said much.’ She blurted out. ‘Anyways. Messy quiff, is it?’ She asked, grabbing a brush and some kind of hairspray. She didn’t wait for an answer just started brushing my hair upwards and outwards and... I'm not expert on hair so I wouldn’t describe what she was doing, but she was done quite fast, that’s for sure. When she was done she just thanked me. (Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around? After all, she worked and I just sat there) and practically ran out of the room.</p><p class="p1">‘Looks like Harold has got himself an admirer.’ Niall said with a smirk and looked at Louis. ‘You scared, Tomlinson?’</p><p class="p1">‘Oh yes, very much so.’ He said with a mock hurt expression on his face, just as his hairdresser announced they were done and left the room as well. Louis’ hair was in a fringe and he, quite frankly, looked breathtaking. He stood up and joined Niall in his seat, on the couch placed next to a big mirror. He took a quick glance in it, probably being able to see all of us in it and faintly smiled before sat down.</p><p class="p1">‘Well, don't we make quite the band?’ he said and looked around to see the four confused looks he’s received. ‘I mean,’ he started elaborating ‘There is Harry with his fancy, bright, sparkly blue suit, Zayn in his slick black suit. Liam in dress pants and…what button down even is that, mate?’ He questioned, taking a better look at Liam’s uniquely tailored shirt ‘Niall looking like the men’s section in an autumn fashion magazine and me…well. Me looking like I don’t know my own size.’ he finished looking at his hands which were engulfed by his dark blue, knitted sweater. ‘So. That’s what I meant.’ He added tentatively, not knowing whether we will be offended or laugh. But of course, as it dawned upon us, we all burst out laughing and realised just how ridiculous we will look once sat down together or on stage.</p><p class="p1">‘Well then let's show how much we shouldn’t fit together anymore -but still do- , shall we?’ Liam asked hurriedly and stood up, adjusting the aforementioned button up and opened the door for us to leave.</p><p class="p1">‘Always such a gentleman, this one.’ Louis said teasingly as he passed him, pinching his cheek, to which Liam only returned a frown but it was soft around the edges and held no meaning. I followed right after and assured Liam that I do, in fact, like his attire for today and he gave me a thankful smile, closing the door behind himself as I was the last one in the room.</p><p class="p1">‘Heard you and Louis were late today, looking particularly ruffled. Any reason for that, H?’ He asked, a grin nipping at his lips.</p><p class="p1">‘Oh, shut up.’ I sighed, a bit overly dramatic and ran a hand through my hair ‘Niall just can’t keep his mouth shut, can he?’ I huffed a laughter because, really? I expected Niall not to blabber it out that me and Louis arrived late, with literal cum smeared on his pants. Naïve of me. Very naïve.</p><p class="p1">‘So everything’s good with you guys?’ He inquired in a much calmer and softer tone.</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah. Yeah, everything’s….’ I started with a small nod of my head, fond smile starting to form on my lips as I looked up at Louis currently bantering with Niall while simultaneously laughing at something with Zayn. ‘Everything is good. Perfect, even. He is so perfect.’ I added, barely above a whisper when I realised, for about the millionth time how massively lucky I am that he came back to me. That him being the most stubborn person ever, didn’t stop him from fighting for me, for us, and came back. I thank every single god and outer power there is that he came back and he is mine for now and for ever. ‘I love him so much Liam, you know. I love him.’ My voice came out so quiet I didn’t even know if he heard me, but he put a firm hand on my shoulder and pulled me into his side to give me a hug only to whisper ‘I know mate. I know.’ into my ear, smiling at me and we kept walking towards the studio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so so so sorry for not updating any sooner but my life has been an absolute mess lately...<br/>i started writing this story almost exactly a year ago and a lot has changed since then, so i rewrote and corrected some parts of it, so if you wanna reread a (possibly) better version of this, you can do it :)</p><p>the story was supposed to be longer than this but i just couldn't write it anymore, none of the chapters felt true to me OR the story so that is why i decided to give you a hopefully satisfying last chapter. i hope you enjoy reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it!</p><p>thank you for all the support and for keeping up with my erratic uploading schedule, y'all are amazing and i love each and every person who took the time to read the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>§ couple months late</em> </b><b><em>r </em> </b> <b> <em>§</em> </b></p><p>And in the midst of all the screams, claps and crying fans, Louis kisses Harry without hesitation, holding his head firmly in place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>§ 1 hour earlier</em> </b> <b> <em> §</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>‘You sure you wanna go through with this?’ Louis asked, worry marring his features.</p><p>‘Yes Louis, I am. we have to do it at some point. And what better place to do it then the biggest venue of the tour? We should like...come out before the wedding...like, I want to because I don't wanna be hiding my ring. So. Today it is.’ Harry said, smoothing his - now quite long - brown locks out of his face, only for Louis to mess it up seconds later.</p><p>‘You’re a child, you know that right?’</p><p>‘I might be, but you’re in love with that child.' Louis said smirking.</p><p>Louis handed Harry the hair gel so he could properly do his hair. They were playing in Wembley tonight (which is…mind-blowing) and everything had to be perfect so it’s only fair that Harry decided to sing the fully changed lyrics of Golden.</p><p> Harry stood up to get his suit out of his bag but he stopped in his tracks to give Louis a peck on the lips and whisper ‘I’m so proud of you Louis, ‘so, so proud.’ in his ear.</p><p>‘Mhm. And um. Is there a reason or...?’</p><p>‘Can’t I just be proud of my <em> fiancé </em>for no particular reason at all? Put the pressure on a man, jeez.’ Harry huffed in annoyance but his lips were threatening to form a smile.</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, you can.’</p><p>‘If you are so interested, I’m proud of you because of how far you’ve come from the little 18 year old kid who was scared in bootcamp and had a crisis. And now look at you. At us. We’re...Louis, we’re gonna come out today!’</p><p>Harry’s dimples deepened, a giddy smile taking over his features. Lots of things have changed since they first met, but Harry still had the same boyish demeanour when he was happy and Louis couldn’t help but fondly smile at him then grab him by the waist and lean in for a kiss. </p><p>‘I love y-’ Louis was cut off by their door opening, causing the pair for each to take a few steps back.</p><p>‘Lads, about ready now?’ Liam pulled their already ajar door open and stepped in. He was already wearing the outfit he was going to perform in, meanwhile Louis was wearing nothing but his sweats, which hung low on his hips, while Harry had a dressing gown on and a very fashionable (no, not really) pair of rainbow socks.</p><p>‘Oh, come now, the show starts in 10 minutes and you guys are all lovey-dovey and are as far from ready as you can be!’</p><p>‘How do you know I don’t wanna perform shirtless, huh? Give the fans a bit of a shocker.’</p><p>‘I think there is gonna be enough shockers for tonight, Louis.’ Harry added with a wink and poor Liam just stared at them with a puzzled expression as he had no idea what they were planning. ‘And as much as I'd love to see you perform without a shirt, I do not intend to get a boner on stage. So, please, dress up.’</p><p>‘Alright, alright. I will put on something.’ Louis said while grabbing a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt. ‘And by the way, I am appalled that you didn’t mention jealousy of me prancing around naked.’ Louis huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest, but a smile was threatening at the corner of his lips. </p><p>Harry didn’t answer just quickly stood up, pressing a kiss to Louis close lipped mouth, then whispered some sweet nothings into his ear, which had Louis’ smile break out immediately</p><p>‘As much as I’m loving this cute interaction, we really do need to hurry up.’ Liam said then without another word, left the room.</p><p>Harry grabbed one of his fancy suits, today choosing a gold shirt with plain black trousers and a sparkly black jacket, meanwhile Louis pulled on the aforementioned shirt and jeans and he was good to go. His hair was an artful mess and he couldn’t bother to do anything about it. It would get messy on stage anyways. As soon as Harry finished buttoning his shirt, Louis grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the room.</p><p>‘One last thing,’ Harry said, stopping in his tracks and pulling Louis to himself to give him a kiss. ‘Whatever happens tonight,’ another kiss ‘I love you.’ Another kiss.</p><p>‘I love you too, Harry.’ Louis answered, then pressed one more quick kiss to Harry's face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>§ present</em> </b> <b> <em> §</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>‘Okay so the next song is going to be from one of our solo albums and it will be performed by none other than the one and only Mr.Styles!’ Niall said, putting on an announcer’s typical voice and demeanour.</p><p>Harry put the bottle of water he was drinking from down, and went to grab his guitar, putting the strap over his shoulders then placed his microphone on the stand. By the time he was done, all the boys were gone from the stage, only him and Louis remaining there, although Louis was hidden because the only source of light was one huge golden circle around Harry. Although the other boys were supposed to be on stage too, they possibly went to take a bathroom break or freshen up a bit. Harry didn’t mind as the boys didn’t know they were planning to come out today.</p><p>‘Are you guys having fun?’ Harry shouted, getting screams and cheers back as a response. “Great.’ He added with a smile so big, his dimples were deeper than ever. ‘For this next song, I’m gonna have a bit of a special assistance, if you don’t mind?’ He got another cheer from the crowd, so he signalled for Louis to come next to him. He walked with a shy smile on his face, grabbing his microphone so tightly, his knuckles were white and Harry was afraid Louis would break it.</p><p>‘Hey, we don't have to do it if you don’t want to.’ Harry whispered, upon seeing Louis’ scared expression.</p><p>‘No. I want to. Let’s do it.’ Louis whispered back with a slight nod of his head. Harry quickly squeezed his hand, hidden from the crowd, then started to play the well known acoustic harmonies of Golden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hey, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Golden, golden, golden as I open my eyes</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hold it, focus, hoping</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Take me back to the light</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I know, you were way too bright for me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm hopeless broken so you wait for me in the sky </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Brown my skin just right </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m out of my head cause I know that you’re here  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And my heart won’t be broken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I don’t wanna be alone </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I don’t have to be alone, when you’re here </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Don’t need to be alone </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I will never be alone </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But I can feel it take a hold (I can feel it take a hold) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I can feel you take control (I can feel you take control) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Of who we are and all we’ve ever known </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Lovin’ you’s the antidote </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Golden  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I don't have to be alone </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m out of my head cause I know that you’re here  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And my heart won’t be broken </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Golden (28x times) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And it's golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He is open </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And I’m hoping someday you’ll notice </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I know that you're scared because I’m so open </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We will never be alone </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re so golden  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm out of my head but I know that you’re here </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And our hearts won’t be broken </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>As the song came to an end, everyone in the stadium had their lights up in the air, and the cheers were deafening. </p><p>And in the midst of all the screams, claps and crying fans, Louis kisses Harry without hesitation, holding his head firmly in place.</p><p>The moment it happened, the whole arena burst out in even louder cheers, possibly the loudest they have been during the entire show. </p><p>Both of them were crying and had to pull apart to wipe the teardrops away. Luckily, they were only happy tears, because Harry’s dimples were on full display and Louis’ eyes were crinkling. </p><p>‘It was always you.’ Louis whispered, just for Harry to hear, his smile growing impossibly bigger and then he pulled Harry close again for another kiss, grabbing him by the waist. Because they could. </p><p>‘<strong><em>Always you.</em></strong>’ Louis whispered again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sobs*</p><p>well. this is the end...BUT i do have another story and it'd mean a lot to me if you guys could check it out!</p><p>kudos, likes and comments are always appreciated ‹3</p><p>if you wanna come and have a chat my twitter is @ethereaIhalo (the first L is a capital i)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>